


The last of the Inhumans

by Kira_Serket, strippedcheeta



Series: Inhumans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marvel Universe AU - Freeform, Mpreg mentioned, Special Appearance by Deadpool, but just a little though, i cant write a summary to save my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Serket/pseuds/Kira_Serket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippedcheeta/pseuds/strippedcheeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is given a mission by SHIELD to find someone; not questioning the reasons for it, he accepts. But when Oikawa gets an anonymous call prompting him to look further, the secrets that he unravels could lead to the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic so be gentle with me

A man walks down a narrow corridor and stops at in front of the door located at the end. He punches in a code on the keypad lock for the door and waits for it to open before walking in.

 

The room has four rows of tables with three computers on each one. People were positioned at each computer working.

 

”Report” The man said once the door behind him closed 

 

“Sir, our scanners picked up this video that we believe you should see.” The person seated at the computer to his right stated. Nodding his approval, the man at the computer pulled up a video and sent it to the large screen on the wall in front of them to view. 

 

The video shows a room with grey walls, a metal table and a man sitting alone. After a while a police officer walked in, sat across from the older man and pulls out a file from under his arm. 

 

The room continued to stay quiet while the officer read what was in the file. After a couple more minutes he finally put down the papers and looks at the man across from him. 

 

_ “ First I will remind you that everything you say is being recorded for evidence and second, you are not being arrested; but we would like to ask you for your account on what happened that day” the officer informed the man. _

 

_ The man nodded to let the officer know he understood and the policeman continued. _

 

_ “On January 10th, a robbery was happening at cityville bank. While the criminal was in the front with the tellers, you were at the back in the vault counting the money because that is your job. When you heard the commotion going on you snuck out of the vault to investigate the scene right.” _

 

_ The policeman waited until the man nodded in confirmation then asked. _

 

_ “Tell me then what you saw because the story you told the other officers that were on the scene does not match what other witnesses saw that day.” _

 

_ The older man looked upset at this. _

 

_ “I already told you what i saw.” he said in frustration _

 

_ “Humor me and repeat your story one more time please.” said the police officer. _

 

_ Sighing the man sat up in his chair and began recounting the events he witnessed at the bank robbery. _

 

As the man in the video told his side of what happen, the stranger in the computer room looked intrigued at every word said.

 

When the older man in the video finally finished his story, the video paused and the stranger had an eerie grin on his face.

 

“Good work men, this is EXACTLY what I’ve been looking for. Use the description to find him on any surveillance footage and once you get the picture, inform our best operative that we have a mission for him.” The stranger ordered. The men at the computers shouted yes in unison before beginning their search.

  
_ Now it begins,  _ the stranger thought walking away from the room, the eerie grin still on his face.


	2. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the fun starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly gonna be dialogue cuz the action dont start till the next Chapter.

On the training grounds at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, were two men sparring; well, more like one was getting his ass kicked by the other. The slightly shorter male with dark brown spiked up hair was sitting on top of the other one who had light brown locks, rubbing his face in the dirt and lightly punching him.

 

“OW OW OW! I’m sorry Iwa-chan! i promise not to, ow, make crude jokes about your super strength any more so, OW, please let me up!” the man on the grounded pleaded.

 

After a couple more punches and a noogie, ‘Iwa-chan’ finally let the man get up

 

“If you say shit like that again i won't let you off easy Oikawa” Iwa-chan warned Him.

 

Oikawa stood, then dusted himself off and tried to fix his appearance as best as he could. “So mean Iwa-chan. And I’m suppose to be your best friend.” he said, pouting. Iwa-chan just glared at him in response. Unbeknownst to either males, a third person was watching their fight.

 

“As much as i love seeing you get beat up Oikawa, Iwaizumi; He’s been assigned a mission so I'm gonna need him.” A man with terrible bed hair said, motioning towards Oikawa.

 

“KUROO, MY SAVIOR!” Oikawa shouts, throwing his hands in the air and running over to towards him. Iwaizumi lets out an exasperated sigh as he starts walking with the other two to the debriefing room.

 

The debriefing room is located in the center of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and it takes the trio a couple of minutes to find it.

  
As they enter the room, they are greeted with the sight of four people seated at tables working on computers while two other people, a short male and a freakishly tall one, are in the middle of the room.

 

“Yaku, stop kicking Lev for a second and get me the files that came in today,” kuroo says to the shorter male then turns to the taller one,” and Lev, what have we talked about.”

 

The taller male, Lev, straightens out of his hunched position. “Don’t talk about Yaku’s height, it’s taboo” Lev recites having heard those words many times since he came to work under the nekoma team in S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

Kuroo walks over to yaku who had gone to his desk to retrieve the papers that were sent to them earlier in the day. He handed them over to Kuroo who goes back to Oikawa and Iwaizumi; they had taken a seat on the couch that was a couple of feet from the door for guests to sit on. Kuroo had chosen a couch to be put in the room instead of chairs because they  were uncomfortable to sit on and also for when one of his agents got tired, they could nap or rest on it.

 

Kuroo hands the file over to Oikawa to see and begins talking. “This came to us earlier with clear instructions that you were to handle this case. They want you to find this guy” Kuroo leans over and taps the picture included in the file, “ and bring him in. They didn't say why it was important we get this kid, just that we need to.”

 

Oikawa nodded and looked at the photo in the file carefully. The image was of a boy in  a hoodie and sweats who looked to be around 18 with a slender build and average height; he had blonde hair with black roots showing. The only thing about the boy that stood out were the golden cat eyes he had that peeked out from underneath the curtain of hair that was trying to cover his face. The photo seemed to have been taken from an ATM camera. Oikawa took the photo out of the file, folded it up carefully, and put it in his sweater then nodded at Kuroo who was leaning against the desk closest to them.

 

“Got it. I’ll go pack my stuff and get started” he said, getting up off the couch and headed towards the door followed by Iwaizumi. They walked back quietly to the Seijoh team dorms. While nekoma stays behind the scenes and directs agents, supplying them with information during missions; Seijoh is the team that is out on the field working.

 

Once they’re inside the Captain’s room (Oikawa's room since he is Seijohs team captain), Oikawa starts packing devices and weapons first. Iwaizumi sits on the bed and watches him.

 

“I wonder why the higher ups want you to find that kid. He looks harmless.” Iwaizumi says after a while. Oikawa shoots him a look as he goes to collect some of his clothes.

 

“You know we can’t question missions Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says to his friend.

 

Iwaizumi grabs the stuffed alien plush next to him and chucks it at Oikawa. “I meant, shittykawa, that if the higher ups are sending you after a kid that looks weak, that means it's gonna be dangerous so don't let your guard drop.” he says.

 

“AWW! Iwa-chan’s worried about me!” Oikawa squeals, dropping his garments in the suitcase and jumping on top of Iwaizumi who was laying down. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at his friends antics and pushes Oikawa off of him.

 

“Get off and leave already, you’re heavy”

 

Oikawa pouts at that, turning his head up and closes his suitcase then zips it up and stands.He walks towards the door and gets ready to leave before Iwaizumi speaks up again.

 

“ Be careful Tooru and come back”... _to me_.

 

Oikawa looks back, his gazes softening, memorizing every little detail of his friend just like he does every time he goes on a mission without Iwaizumi. When he finishes, Oikawa nods to Iwaizumi and leaves to begin his mission.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's gonna be some angst in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say thanks to all the people who left kudos, comments, and have subscribed, i didn't think this story was gonna do so well.

**A couple of months before oikawa gets sent the mission**

“RUN!” is the last thing kenma hears before the trap door gets sealed closed. It takes him a couple of seconds to collect himself before he slowly make his way through the secret tunnel. He’s numb right now and relies on his training to keep him moving.

After a while of stumbling around in the dark kenma eventually makes it out; the tunnel was designed to lead to a nearby village. When he emerges, the lights that he sees are a welcome sight but there's no time to dawdle, he needs to find shelter first. Kenma has to carefully walk the village, sticking to the shadows to avoid the inhabitants. He can't draw attention to himself or risk getting caught and a teen wandering around with dried blood and ash on himself is cause for speculation. He discovers a little inn and decides to stay the night there. Kenma was so tired that he didn't have time to wash himself properly, the minute his head touched the pillow he was out. The next day he still feels tired but ignores it and focuses on finding food. Thankfully the old lady who ran the inn was kind enough to make him breakfast. 

 

After that he decides to change his appearance. He goes to the nearest store and buys some blonde dye as well as a back pack with new sets of clothes and some hygiene products. When he returns to his room he gets to work. Instead of dyeing all of his hair, he chose to leave the top untouched, he can wear hats and beanies plus it'll take too long to do it all.

 

Kenma knows he can’t stay here for too long, they’ll probably be looking for him and he can’t get caught after the trouble his friends went through to let him escape. With that in mind, he departs when night comes.

 

  
  
  


Kenma’s on the run now. It’s only been a couple of days since the incident but he hasn’t stopped running. He can’t afford to get caught, not after what the others went through to make sure he escaped. It took him a while to travel from the rural village in china to the U.S, not resting completely until he made it safely across the ocean

As soon as kenma steps off the plane at John F. Kennedy International Airport, he immediately books another flight to New Mexico. Using a well known airport helps him blend in with all the people there but the drawback is that it also makes it easier to get caught. He needs to quickly leave seeing as how most of the enemies live in or around new york.

When the employee at the tickets counter gives him the boarding pass for the new flight, kenma grabs it and quickly makes his way to the bathroom. He only has an hour before he has to board his flight. He begins taking off his clothes after checking that no one was in the bathroom and locking the door. He discards the attire he was wearing in the trash and pulls out a new set from the backpack he has with him.

Kenma grabs two paper towels, wets them, and starts trying to wipe off any stains or grime he had on him under the clothes (The last proper shower he had was right after the attack at the inn and he didn’ even clean himself all that well.); as if it would wipe away the events that had transpired a week ago. Once he’s clean enough, kenma puts on the boxers and dark blue pants. He then puts on a black shirt and a grey hoodie.

He pulls out a brush and tries to untangle his hair before putting on a dark grey beanie.

Once he’s done, kenma puts everything back into the backpack and starts to leave. When he catches sight of himself in the mirror though, he stops. After a while of starring, he grips the edge of the sink and closes his eyes breathing through his nose and bowing his head.

He never properly looked at himself after the first night he escaped. Too focused on getting away, staying hidden. It preoccupied his mind and didn't let him think of anything else. His emotions finally caught up to him though, the shock and adrenaline wearing off leaving him cold and sad, a few tears slipping out and trailing down his cheeks

_ God why did this have to happen,  _ kenma thinks to himself.  _ I should have done something, anything other than running away even when they told me to leave,I should have tried to help!  _ a quiet sob escaped his lips.

_ I should have kept a better eye on maximus, i knew he was gonna do something  _ Kenma berates at himself. “i just- i just didn't expect him to do THIS.” he whispers trying to come up with an excuse that would help him feel not as guilty, a couple more tears fall down. But it's his fault and he knows it. If he had just spoken up sooner, kept a closer eye on maximus, all of this could have been avoided. But it's too late now and he has to live with the consequences.

After a while of mentally beating himself up the pain from clutching the sink harshly brings him back to his senses; the past was the past, he needs to focus on the present. Kenma wipes away the stray tears and blows his nose, trying to make himself presentable again.

The little outburst was good for him, he couldn't keep these feelings bottled forever and it cleared his mind so he could get back to planning his escape.

Kenma checks the clock in the bathroom and sees it’s time to board the plane. He checks to make sure the bathroom looks just like it did before he entered it and leaves for his next destination.

The flight from New York to Albuquerque, New Mexico takes kenma three hours, which he sleeps the entire time for.

When he arrives at the airport and gets off, kenma immediately heads for the nearest atm to withdraw some money. He makes sure there isn't anyone around and pulls out a mini laptop with a card attached to it by a cable.

He slides the card into the atm and starts typing something into the laptop. After a couple of seconds the atm gives him money.

He does the same thing to couple more atms until he has around a thousand dollars.

_ This outta last me for a while  _ kenma thinks to himself and boards a bus to a different city.

He lives like that for a while, moving from city to city, not staying longer than a week, taking money from atms, doing what he can to stay in the shadows.

Of course, carefully laid plans can come crumbling down at any time.

Kenma was currently in California. He’d run low on money and had to get more. The closest atm was down for maintenance so kenma had to use a bank to get cash even though it was risky.

At first everything was fine, no one payed attention to him and kenma thought he was gonna be in and out fast, but apparently the universe decided to mess with him.

Just as kenma was about to go up to the teller and make a withdrawl, a man stormed into the bank pointing the gun at the ceiling and letting out some warning shots letting out some warning shots.

“Everyone down! Make this easier on all of us and don't move a muscle” the robber commanded at the patrons. At the teller, he instructed her to give him money.

Kenma was terrified, not because of the lunatic with a gun, but because this was drawing too much attention. Eventually the cops would come and they’d want statements from everyone which, they’ll enter into the system. He had to stop this whether he wanted to or not.

Rising up from where he was huddled on the ground, kenma did the only thing he knew that could let him escape safely.

When kenma finished, he double checked that nothing was left that could lead back to him; making sure there weren't any other guards in the security room and erasing the surveillance videos. Guess he’s gonna have to wait on the atm to finish getting repaired before leaving.

  
Unbeknownst to Kenma though there was an old man in a vault at the back of the bank who witnessed what really happened.


	4. Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, i got caught up in other things
> 
> Has been re-written

**Oikawa’s POV**

After he left S.H.I.E.L.D; Oikawa immediately heads to the last known location of his target, California. It took a couple of hours via airplane to get to the golden state and a couple more in a car to get to the city where the kid was found.

 

The town was a small quiet one, the kind that they feature in sappy romantic flicks. Everyone knew everyone and they didn’t take too kind to strangers poking around.

The first day Oikawa was mostly shunned. Since he couldn’t exactly use ‘police business’ as an excuse to get people to talk lest he get discovered, he had to worm his way into everybody’s good graces and hold off any questions. This was gonna cost him since the target could be getting further and further away every second, but there was nothing he could do about that. Oikawa just had to bide his time and wait; after all patience is a virtue.

 

He finally gained the town's people's trust after three days. It took a lot of flattery, being seen out and about at every hour and a lot of lies. Of course all the women immediately fell for his act but it took the others some more time. Oikawa used the lie that he was looking for his friend and that they got seperated on their road trip to ask people about the dyed blonde in the photo he had with him.

 

But apparently no one knew or saw the male in the photo. The guy was a lot better at covering his tracks than oikawa originally thought and it made his mission a lot more trickier.

 

By the seventh day, he was ready to call it quits.

 

“This is really frustrating and i’m about ready to give up!” Oikawa complained on the phone cradled between his head and shoulder. 

 

“How does nobody remember seeing this guy yet an atm was able to get a pic of him?”

He was currently in his hotel room making himself lunch, not wanting to go out now after his daily searches came up empty.

 

The person on the other end chuckled at oikawa's exasperated tone.

“Maybe it’s cause you suck, are you sure you’ve checked everywhere?” Kuroo asked

Oikawa glared at the chicken he was grilling. “Of course i checked everywhere, i’m not stupid,” kuroo scoffed at that but oikawa ignored it “Besides you try getting info on a guy that’s practically a ghost. I swear if this is a wild goose chase i’m gonna strangle someone. I bet he already left the city” oikawa finished and put the chicken on a plate.

 

“I think you’re missing something.” Kuroo continued

 

“Missing what.” Oikawa began eating, mentally listing all the locations he had already visited.

 

“If i was a guy who was on the run and didn’t want to leave a paper trail, what is the best mode of transportation that doesn’t ask too many questions and is so commonly used it gets overlooked?” Kuroo asked

 

Oikawa pondered that for a few minutes then froze, dropping his fork.

 

“OH MY GOD THE BUSES.” He realized. “I’ll call you back” he told kuroo, hanging up and grabbing his keys to leave the room.

 

It took a couple minutes for oikawa to reach the bus station then proceeded to go straight to the information desk, thankfully there wasn’t anyone else in the station except for the workers.

 

“Ma’am, I know this is gonna sound weird but i really need your help” he told the woman, making his voice tremble and tears to appear in the corner of his eyes.

The woman at the desk look bewildered but agreed and asked oikawa what could she help him with.

 

“My friend’s gone missing an I don't know where he is and I’m so worried. Has he come here recently?” He asked.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, give me your friend's name and i’ll look him up in our database and see if he purchased a ticket” the teller said, trying to comfort oikawa.

 

Shit, he didn't know the kids' name. Fuck.

 

“I don’t know if he used a different name or something but i can show you a picture of him” oikawa finally said.

 

“You’re right, let me see the photo then.” He pulled the picture out of his back pocket and handed the image over to the women. After a couple of seconds she nodded her head.

“He came here a couple of days ago, I’ll pull up the records on where he went, hold on” she said. Oikawa thanked the gods.  _ Finally, a lead _ he thought.

 

The teller gave him the target’s next location and his name. Oikawa thanked her before leaving and making his way back to his hotel room.

 

He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Kuroo, on the fifth ring he answered

 

“Did you find him”

 

Oikawa grinned as he unlocked his door and began packing. “Yeah, turns out the little cat ran off already. I’m headed to San Jose. I even found his name. It’s Kenma Kozume. Keep a look out for it will ya, and inform me when you get any info.”

 

“That’s my job ain't it. I’ll call you in a couple of hours, we should have something by then.” Kuroo said, then he began yelling something, probably telling his team to track the name.

 

“Thanks” he told kuroo before hanging up and grabbing his suitcase and heading out for good this time.

 

He left the keys at the front desk and got in his car.

 

The trip took him 5 hours (he sped most of the way) to reach San Jose then parked at the nearest 7/11. He waited until his phone ronge before making any other moves.

 

“So we did a search and found the name Kenma Kozume registered at the Diamond motel,” kuroo told oikawa, giving him the address “ It seems he’s not scheduled to leave for another five days.”

 

He smiled at that. “Then that gives me enough time to memorize his daily routine before i approach him. I’ll let you know when i either catch him or lose him.” And hung up.

When Oikawa reached the motel, he parked the car across the street in a in-n-out parking lot, then used shield's technologically advanced binoculars to get a closer view on the room with the target.

 

That’s how Oikawa spent the next four days, keeping an eye on the boy and following him around trying to get a read on him.

 

Around 10, Kenma would leave the room and have breakfast at Denny’s. Afterwards he would go to the public library and spend most of the day there only leaving to eat lunch then coming right back. When the library would close, he’d go get dinner at a fast food place then return to his motel room; repeating the same routine every day.

 

Oikawa came up with an plan and on the fifth day he made his move; he sat at a cafe and waited until Kenma was close before getting up and walking.

**Kenma’s POV**

After the incident at the bank, he knew he had to move quickly.

 

Kenma waited until an ATM was finally working before using it and high tailing it out of there.The teller at the bus station didn’t question him and he was soon on his way to San Jose.

 

The first thing he did in the new city was locate a motel and get a room. Next was to use the public library for research. Kenma established a routine and stuck to it but made sure there were multiple escape routes if he caught wind of anything fishy. He continued like that for about a week and half, staying to himself and following the schedule. But of course the universe still wasn't done screwing him over.

 

On the last day of staying in that city, kenma was making his way one final time to the library when a man exited the coffee shop he always passed by.

 

At first he didn’t pay the man much attention until kenma saw that he was too engrossed in the tablet he was looking at, probably reading something, that he continued walking straight into traffic.

 

Kenma had the decision to either let the man go and leave it up to fate or be a good samaritan and help. Obviously he choose to help.

 

Kenma ran up to the unknown man and pulled him back before he could step off the sidewalk. The man yelped and dropped the tablet, allowing himself to be dragged back. But before he could let go, the man twisted his arm in his grip; this time the man was the one holding onto kenma. The sound of handcuffs closing reached his ears and kenma looked up into the man's face with horror in his eyes.

 

He was grinning, kenma knew he was in trouble; yes, the universe truly wasn't done screwing with him.


	5. Mysterious Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> italics are the thoughts
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and hits, it makes me deliriously happy every time the count goes up, i appreciate it you guys

**Kenma’s POV**

  
  


Kenma can’t believe how stupid he’s been. He got too comfortable the past couple of months and slipped up; now he’s caught.

“Oh my god! Thanks so much for saving me!” The man said, continuing the charade of being a random civilian who just got rescued. “I wanna thank you, let me treat you for breakfast, i know this really nice restaurant. Let’s go right now!” He dragged Kema away from the prying eyes of others who had come to see the almost accident.

At first kenma tried to use his ability to escape but it didn’t seem to work. He tried to read the man but it didn’t even seem to faze him. He looked down at the cuff on on his right wrist that was connected to the cuff on the stranger’s left one. They must be suppressing his powers; some very powerful people really wanted kenma.

He tried to struggle at first but realized that was useless; the man had a very strong grip and unless he wanted to attract attention, he needed to stop. After a while of walking it seemed that they were headed back to kenma’s motel room. Great, he had been under surveillance for a while now but hadn't noticed it. Really fuckin great, so much for being smart.

The man waited for Kenma to unlock the door then locked it again when both were inside. He scoped out the room until it was deemed safe, still dragging kenma along with him. When they reached the bed, the man undid his cuff but then quickly turned kenma around causing him to fall face first. Before he could even scramble off the bed, the man pulled both of Kenma’s hands back and put the other half of the handcuffs on the other wrist.

“Now that I’m free and you're properly incapacitated, i have a call to make so excuse me.” The man said, pulling out his phone and dialing someone. Kenma gave up trying to struggle and listened in on the conversation trying to get as much information as he could.

  
  
  
  


Oikawa’s POV

  
  


The mission went way easier than he thought. He expected the target to fight back but apparently he didn’t want to make a scene, smart kid. Once they were safely in the motel room and his hands were free, Oikawa called kuroo; never letting kenma out of his sight.

“Mission half accomplished, i got the kid now if you would just be so kind as to inform me what i'm supposed to do next, can i take him back to S.H.I.E.L.D or . . .” he trailed off.

“Yeah yeah, keep your damn pants on, someone’s in a hurry to come back. Ya miss your precious ‘iwa-chan’ that much.” Kuroo teased on the other line, the sound of papers ruffling being heard. Oikawa rolled his eyes but a light blush adorned his face.

“Okay, so the higher ups want you to turn in the package at Ohio” kuroo said, giving him the coordinates for the drop off site. It was at a hotel. They hung up after that, there was plenty of time to exchange pleasantries when he returned. Right now finishing the mission was important.

  
  


Oikawa turned back to his charge, studying him up close. The kid still looked non-threatening  but he wasn’t exactly friendly looking either. Something about him made oikawa wary just being in the same room.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, eyeing each other up. Oikawa broke the silence first. “So i’m assuming you know why i’m here seeing as you’re not all that scared, care to share why though.” He looked at the boy who gave him a blank stare. “Yeah didn’t think so, well then guess we better get movin. No purpose in grabbing your stuff. You won't be needing it where you’re headed.” Oikawa smirked and motioned for kenma to get up but he refused so he had to resort to trying to drag the childish boy out to the car. Hey, just because kenma got caught did not mean he had make it easy for his captor.

  
  
  


**Normal POV**

  
  


The drive to Ohio took five days.

The first two days, Kenma struggled and fought the entire day. Every time the opportunity to escape presented itself, he took it forcing oikawa to go after him. Whenever they took a pit stop to use the bathroom or get food; he would either drag his feet or take his sweet ass time, annoying oikawa. But not once did he ever yell for help. The situation was already bad and kenma refused to involve ordinary people into this mess.

At one point, Oikawa got fed up and just dragged him around when there wasn’t a lot of people nearby. This caused gasoline clerks to look at him weirdly. He had to, on more than one occasion, inform people that he wasn’t doing anything wrong; just that his ‘friend’ was being stubborn and lazy.

By the third day, kenma realized that he wouldn't be able to get free unless someone intervened or the handcuffs on him were taken off allowing him to use his powers. But still, he couldn’t exactly let his captor take him so easily; he continued to try and escape just to annoy oikawa.

Halfway through the fourth day though, the universe decided to give kenma a break after fucking him over so many times.

They had stopped by a gas station, the car was getting refueled and oikawa was buying them snacks; he may be a lot of things but cruel wasn’t one of them so he did his best to make sure kenma was fed properly and clean. As he was perusing through the aisles, his phone rang. Thinking it was kuroo, he answered it without looking at the number.

“What is it now”

“You need to stop what you’re doing and let him go.”

Oikawa paused as he heard a distorted voice come through. That was definitely not Kuroo.

“Who is this and how did you get this number?” He asked, lifting his eyes up to look over the racks and search for any suspicious people.

The voice ignored him and continued talking. “You have no idea what you’ve just gotten involved in but for your sake and everybody else's, you need to let him go before it all goes to hell.”

“Why.” he questioned but the line already cut off.  _ Well that was weird.  _ He grabbed some cupcakes and gummies to pay for then left quickly. The rest of the day left him confused, the words the unknown person kept repeating themselves in his head. When they reached a motel to stay in, oikawa decided to question his unwilling companion.

“So kenma . . . your name is kenma right? That’s the name we used to track you.” He asked the pseudo blonde who was laying down on one of the two beds in the room. He gave oikawa a bored look.

“Isn’t it rude to ask for my name without giving your own.” Kenma said

“So he CAN talk! Why haven’t you been talking me to me these past four days, I looked like a weirdo talking to myself!” Oikawa complained, trying to give off friendly vibes to make kenma relax.

“You really expect me to make small talk with my kidnapper, get to the point and ask me whatever question you wanna ask.” He said bluntly.

_ Well so much for trying to be nice.  _ Oikawa dropped his smile slightly and turned more serious.

“The name’s Oikawa Tooru by the way. So What brings you to the U.S?” He asks.

Kenma snorts at that. “Sightseeing.” He deadpans.

‘Smart ass” oikawa mumbles to himself then speaks up. “Fine, I’ll be straight with you, i got a call earlier telling me to let you go, care to tell me why you're so important?” He questions.

At that, kenma goes pale and fear flickers in his eyes before he closes them and turns over, signaling that the conversation was done

  
_ Well that was weird  _  oikawa thinks,  _ looks like i'm gonna have to investigate this matter by myself.  _ He gets up from his bed and walks over to his suitcase. He opens it and pulls out a laptop, turning it on and beginning his search.


	6. Mission Abort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa come's across some disturbing information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being gone for 2 weeks, i was busy taking care of 2 small gremlins then when i finally got the chance to write the this chapter, i couldn't use the internet for 2 days. To make it up to you guys i'll try and post two chapters in the next couple of days.

Oikawa spent the rest of the night looking into the mysterious boy that was asleep behind him. At first he thought kenma was a rogue agent so he looked into S.H.I.E.L.D’s database but there was no Kenma Kozume listed anywhere. Next he tried looking through the U.S’s CIA database to see if he was a terrorist or spy but the name still wasn't anywhere to be found. Hell, kenma’s name didn’t even appear as a citizen of the U.S. It’s like he didn’t even exist, so why was S.H.I.E.L.D so hell bent on getting him. And how the hell did they even know who he was when the government didn’t?

This was gonna be trickier than oikawa expected. He was gonna have to look deeper and go through some pretty restricted area’s if he wanted to investigate further. He could get arrested if he gets caught, labeled a traitor, but that phone call wouldn't leave him alone; he had to get to the bottom of this.

Before oikawa knew it, it was already the next day. He’d spent the entire night looking into it and his search barely yielded any results. Since he decided to look deeper into S.H.I.E.L D’s database, there were a lot of encrypted files which took him a while to unravel.

The files he came across weren’t all that forthcoming with information though. They kept alluding to a group of people or sometimes a person, which oikawa guessed was kenma. It didn’t exactly mention why the people were important just that they needed to be found.

This was getting frustrating. He was going around in circles.

Luck decided to throw him a bone though.

As the sun rose in the sky, oikawa finally came across some useful information, or well it seemed like it was going to be useful. Unlike the other file, this one was more heavily guarded. It didn’t look like he was going to be able to break it in a couple of minutes and he had to take his target to the drop off site in an hour since it was already 10 am.

Oikawa programmed his computer to send the file, once it was decrypted, to his tablet and got ready to leave. He woke kenma up carefully. Kenma was not a morning person (Oikawa learned this the hard way when kenma refused to leave the motel they were staying at the first day after he was captured and actually kicked oikawa, hard). Once they were both ready, he took them to eat at an IHOP nearby. While they were eating he questioned kenma.

“You know what’s going to happen soon, why don’t you try to escape more?” Oikawa asked him.

Kenma looked up from his french toast after a couple of seconds  and answered.

“It’s useless to try and escape with these handcuffs on me plus you’ve made sure to keep me around people knowing i don’t want to involve civilians. And maybe i’d have more luck with the other people. I’d also learn what they want to use me for.”

Oikawa looked at kenma in surprise, he finally got an answer from the stubborn pseudo-blonde. This was also the most he’s ever heard him talk. (Kenma had only spoken two sentences at the motel when he was first captured so that didn’t count.) They quietly finished their breakfast and headed off again.

 

They parked the car a block from the hotel and made their way over. Oikawa checked his surroundings as he lead kenma forward, making sure there were no suspicious people around. For all he knew, there could be a person waiting to rescue Kenma. Kenma hadn’t denied or confirmed whether he was working with others ( who would probably be looking for him now that he had gone missing) when oikawa asked him.

As oikawa got close to the glass revolving doors at the hotels’ entrance he could see two men in dark crisp suits waiting in the lobby. Those must be the guys who were gonna escort kenma the rest of the way to HQ. But as Oikawa reached the revolving door, his tablet dinged .He pulled it out from the backpack he had with him and checked the file.

The information on it was something his mind would have never guessed, not in a million years. It was too absurd, but at the same time it made sense. It explained a lot of things.

They needed to get away.

 

Too bad for Oikawa the other agents already spotted them. Fuck. He pulled out a smoke bomb from the backpack and threw it into the hotel. Thankfully the smoke tripped  the alarm and all the people came rushing out, it gave them enough time to flee. Oikawa also threw down the backpack, grabbed kenma’s arm and ran for it.

They didn’t stop running until they where farther away, taking detours here and there incase they were followed. He pulled out a phone, it was different than his S.H.I.E.L.D phone which every field agent used on missions. This was his personal phone that no one could hack, he’d made sure of that. He typed something on it then set it down and used a rock to destroy it. He then looked up at kenma who just stood there watching him silently.

“We need to get moving.” Was all oikawa told him. It wasn’t safe to talk out in the open, they needed to get somewhere secure.

Just as he said that, the two men from the hotel appeared from behind the bathrooms to their left with guns drawn.

A loud bang echoed in the morning air.

  
  
  
  


**Iwaizumi’s POV**

  
  
  


Something was wrong. Oikawa should have already been done with his mission. The drop off would have happened in the morning today giving him enough time to be back by the afternoon. That’s what kuroo had told Iwaizumi when he showed up to Nekoma’s department complaining (read as: worried) saying that it was past 5 p.m and oikawa still hadn't returned. Something definitely had gone wrong, he kept repeating to himself, sitting on his bed in his room at the Seijoh dorms.

“All personnel please report to room A-5” a voice on the intercom announced. Room A-5 was the largest room in S.H.I.E.L.D that was able to fit all the agents from every department. Great, first Oikawa’s late and now a meeting was being held. He had too much on his plate right now, it better be important.

Iwaizumi quickly made his way there. He saw all of Seijoh gathered in the middle row and joined them, standing next to them was Nekoma. Iwaizumi looked at Kuroo silently asking him a question as he stood next to Hanamaki and Matsukawa, his and Oikawa’s best friends. Kuroo shook his head, he didn’t know what this was about either.

When all the agents were there, a man walked over to the podium on the stage. It was Daishou, their commander.

“I apologize for calling you all over, I know many of you were busy but what I have to tell you all is important.” Daishou said into the microphone. The atmosphere in the room dropped and everyone became on edge, this was not going to be good.

“It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you all  . . . that Oikawa Tooru  . . was killed during his mission.”

The room is silent, everyone has stopped breathing. They all knew Oikawa, who  _ didn’t  _ know that charismatic man. He was always a perfect gentleman to the ladies and helped out when someone seemed to be struggling. Sure sometimes he was an asshole but when it really counted, he never let down a fellow agent. Some people gasped, others covered their mouths in disbelief but a majority of the people had turned to look at the Seijoh Team. God only knew what they felt, what Iwaizumi was feeling. They had it worse being Oikawa’s friends and team.

Kindaichi was sobbing into Kunimi’s chest while Kunimi silently cried, holding his boyfriend. Yahaba was also sobbing into Kyoutani’s chest who was fighting back tears while Watari had his right hand placed on his friend Yahabas back, clutching the material of his shirt, and his left one covering his eyes; tears streaming down his face. Hanamaki had started screaming. “ NO! THAT’S NOT TRUE! THAT’S A FUCKING LIE! HE CAN’T BE DEAD! HE FUCKING CAN’T BE! TAKE IT BACK!” He tried to reach Daishou but Matsukawa grabbed him in time, pinning both his arms to his sides. They were both crying.

Iwaizumi was silent. No tears came. He was in shock. He couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t possible. Oikawa couldn’t have died. There were so many things he had yet to tell that pompous loser. Too many words left unspoken. There was no way Oikawa was dead without him having confessed.

After a while the Seijoh team was escorted back to their dorm rooms (Hanamaki had to be sedated the taken to his room that he shared with Matsukawa because he wouldn’t calm down). Kuroo was the one who took Iwaizumi back to his room but he hardly noticed.

Once he was alone, Iwaizumi just stood there. When he lifted his gaze up to the bed, he saw the little alien plush Oikawa had left there (Something about ‘it made his room look better’, that’s what Oikawa had said) and lost it. He started screaming, grabbing things from his desk and throwing them at the wall. He kicked his dresser, breaking it, and shattered the mirror with his fist. Iwaizumi started punching the wall next. Thankfully S.H.I.E.L.D had reinforced  his room with adamantium so he couldn't break it with his super strength so only the paint was damaged.

Iwaizumi was about to destroy the bed next but stopped. He looked at the little grey alien sitting there. He picked it up and cradled it to his chest then broke down sobbing. His anger was gone, all that was left was grief. Iwaizumi passed out a couple of hours later, tired from creating a mess.

  
He hadn't noticed his personal phone that was similar to oikawa’s flashing, indicating he had a new message. It went unnoticed, buried under his ruined dresser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and strippedcheeta saw an alien plushy on the freeway so i decided to use it for Iwaizumi's room.
> 
> it fucking hailed over where i'm at. like at first it was raining and i was out playing but then i started getting pelted with ice. that was not fun. It was God's way of forcing me back inside to upload this chapter


	7. Secret Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi discovers an important message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay Attention to the text message

The Seijoh team was on leave for two weeks. Most of the members didn’t leave their rooms and if they did they looked liked zombies, walking around lifeless. Losing their team captain had affected them greatly. Of course other agents came to pay their respects but the only one who would greet the guests were Matsukawa and Kunimi, the others were in no condition to talk especially Iwaizumi.

He hardly left his room, sitting in bed all day; crying or getting mad and throwing things. Kuroo took it upon himself to take care of him. Dragging him out to get something to eat, forcing him to at least stay outside for a couple of minutes to get some fresh air. Hell, Kuroo even had to make sure Iwaizumi remembered to take care of his hygiene.

  


Eventually the team pulled themselves together enough to barely do their jobs again. They weren’t back to their usual cheerful selves, breaking out in tears every now and again, but they weren’t as depressed as before. Even Iwaizumi came back but it was like all the happiness, the joy he once had was gone. Seeing him move on his own made Kuroo back off a little but he still continued to care for his friend, popping in every once in awhile to make sure he was doing ok.

The first thing Iwaizumi did when he came out of his trance was to clean up his room. Actually all of the team members rooms were a mess so they decided to clean out the dorms. Like they were trying to clean out all the sadness. Oikawa’s room wasn’t touched though. No one dared to even open the door let alone look at it, like an unspoken taboo.

Iwaizumi’s room wasn’t all that messy though. He’d always kept it clean to begin with so the only mess was the broken dresser and clothes thrown everywhere.(When Kuroo had first come over and saw the shattered mirror he immediately cleaned it up, worried that Iwaizumi would do something stupid; he didn’t touch anything else though.) As Iwaizumi lifted a large piece of wood, he saw his phone. It was flashing, indicating he had a message; but the only person who had the number to that specific phone was . . .

Iwaizumi grabbed the phone and stood up. It only had one percent of battery left so he had to charge it quick. He ran over to his desk and fumbled around in the drawer for the charger and connected it to the outlet on the wall. He was so desperate that it took a while for Iwaizumi to finally plug in the phone. Now that it was charging he opened up the new message

**_From: Shittykawa (੭・З・)੭_ **

_I’m sorry Hajime_

_You must be mad at me_

_Sorry I made you worry_

_I will not be coming back from the mission though_

_I lost this time it seems._

_Guess a vacation was due for me huh_

_Hehe look at me making jokes in this situation_

_Sorry, I know you're upset and hurt, I can already hear it_

_The vulgar words you must be screaming at me_

_Tell everyone i’m sorry and goodbye for me please_

_I love you_

_~tooru_

Iwaizumi almost broke down again as he read the message. It was bad enough hearing about his death but reading oikawa’s last words made it worse. He even confirmed that he was dead. Iwaizumi still held on to little shred of hope that oikawa was still alive since no body was found, but the text message destroyed it. He wanted to throw the phone away and was going to do just that when a thought crossed his mind.

The message was off. He called him Hajime _not_ Iwa-chan. Not even once.

They only used their first names when it was important. Like when Iwaizumi called Oikawa Tooru every time he got upset when a teammate was injured. Or when he would get upset during missions and Oikawa would call him Hajime to calm him down and get his attention.

But never in a text. They’ve never used their names, first or last, in them. It was always nicknames.

Iwaizumi looked down at the phone and reread the message.

Oikawa even said his own name, his first name. He never did that.

Iwaizumi remembered that when they were younger and were in training they used to pass notes back and forth. They’d write in code incase they were ever caught the teacher wouldn’t know what was written.

He scanned the words a third time, this time picking up the actual message hidden.

Something was definitely wrong here and he was going to find out what. He couldn’t tell his team, not that he didn’t trust them but he needed more information. And who better than a nosy cat who knew everything.

But Iwaizumi had to be careful about this. First he needed to make sure kuroo wasn’t in on whatever was going on so he decided to wait until tomorrow to approach him.

As morning rolled around the next day, Iwaizumi made his way to Nekoma’s department. There were already people in there working, joking around and laughing. When they saw Iwaizumi though they stopped, giving him sympathetic looks. He ignored it and made his way over to Kuroo who was sitting at the main desk.

“Hey, this is new, you coming over here. What can i help you with?” He asked Iwaizumi, concern etched in his face.

Iwaizumi needed to go about this carefully. He didn't know who could be watching.

“Yeah umm, well i need your help with some stuff.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Kuroo looked at him curiously and waited for Iwaizumi to continue.

“Some of his stuff is in there and i don’t-”

“I got it buddy, don’t worry. I’ll help.” Kuroo cut him off knowing what he was talkin about.

“Kai, You’re in charge until i’m back. Yaku don’t kill Lev and Lev remember the rules on what you can and can not say.” he told his team pointing to a poster behind him then got up and walked back with Iwaizumi to his room.

The lie worked perfectly. Now all Iwaizumi needed was for Kuroo to make the first move and they could get started.

_Don’t worry Tooru, I’ll make those bastard pay for what they’ve done._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a hidden message in Oikawa's text. First person to figure it out and comment gets either a personalized story from me on whatever haikyuu characters they want or a manga edit of their choosing by strippedcheeta
> 
> Hint: it's an acronym and has to do with certain letters from the second word in each line
> 
> The answer will be revealed in the next chapter so try and answer it before then. Next chapter will be posted in three days


	8. More Secret Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusions are drawn and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the little contest was hard, i suck at explaining things. Shout out to Goddess_Of_Coffee_Addictions for winning.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who played, please continue to read the story, it means a lot whenever you guys leave kudos or comments. Every time i see the hit count go up i just sit there smiling like an idiot.

When they arrived at Iwaizumi’s room, Kuroo waited to be showed what things needed to be moved.

 

“The clothes still on the ground, shoes in the left corner of the room, and face mask cream in the bathroom.” (it wasn’t a complete lie, Iwaizumi couldn't touch Oikawa’s things right now, the pain was still fresh,)

 

At that last part kuroo looked at Iwaizumi with an eyebrow raised but went about collecting the items and putting them in a bag he had snatched on the way over. He’d probably throw it in Oikawa’s room after he was done. When he moved to grab the alien plushie, iwaizumi shook his head, he wanted to keep that one.

 

The room was void of any conversation, the only noise was the rustling of the trash bag as kuroo moved around.

 

“You know, I found it kinda weird that Oikawa was killed on such an easy mission. Like there’s more going on than what we are aware of.” Kuroo said as he moved  to the bathroom. He looked back to check Iwaizumi’s reaction but the man face was pensive.

 

“Sorry if I’m outta line. I just figured you might be thinking the same thing. We both knew Oikawa was good at what he did. No way in hell he was taken out during a simple search and retrieve mission. I would have said something sooner but i figured it’d be best to wait til you were a little more  . . sane.” He continued. 

 

The room grew quiet again. Kuroo stuck his head out to check that Iwaizumi was still there listening.

 

“We’re on the same page then. Good.” Iwaizumi said after a couple of seconds.

 

“Wait. You knew something was wrong. Since when?”

 

“I got a text from Oikawa.”

 

Kuroo looked surprised at that.

 

“But everything he had on him was brought back for investigation since they were looking for the guy who killed him?” He questioned. 

 

At that, Iwaizumi went to his desk and pulled out his phone, showing it to kuroo. He read the message but still looked confused.

 

“The phone isn’t a S.H.I.E.L.D standard phone for agents.” Iwaizumi started explaining “It’s heavily encrypted and it’s only for me and him to send private messages.”

 

“So he sent you a final goodbye with it . . . ?”

 

“Yes! Wait No! The message itself is coded.”

 

“Why would he send you a coded message on an encrypted phone?”

 

“Exactly! The phone was originally encrypted so that S.H.I.E.L.D won’t monitor our messages but we didn’t care if someone accidently saw what was on the screen. He coded the message so incase someone DID look at the screen, all they’d see is a-a final goodbye.”

 

Comprehension dawned on Kuroo.

 

“What does the message say.”

 

“The code we used is the same one from back at the academy. If I look at the second word in each line and follow the pattern of circling the first letter in the first line then the last one in the next one and so on . . .” Iwaizumi pulled out a paper where he had written the message and started circling certain letters.

 

“  **_S T I L L A L I V E_ ** ” Kuroo whispered out loud. Iwaizumi nodded. They looked at each other.

 

“That explains why they never found a body. But why would S.H.I.E.L.D say Oikawa’s dead. And why would Oikawa hide from them?” Kuroo questioned.

 

“My guess is that Oikawa found something on the organization, something bad. S.H.I.E.L.D must have found out and wanted oikawa dead so they sent out a hit team to kill him. He knew what they were planning and typed the message on the phone and sent it to me. The time and date of the message was at Friday 12:15pm, January 18. An hour after we were told he died at the meeting.” Iwaizumi said. He was so happy that relieved tears fell from his eyes. Saying it out loud and to somebody else made it all the more real that oikawa was still alive. Kuroo took a while to digest all of this.

 

“This is some serious shit.” He finally said. “We’re gonna have to be on guard on who we can trust if we’re gonna look more into this.”

“So you’re gonna help me find the truth?” Iwaizumi asked him.

 

“Yeah. Oikawa’s my friend too. I’m not gonna let the bastards get away with what they’ve done” Kuroo replied, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

 

“First thing first then. We’re gonna need help.” Iwaizumi started.

 

“I say we bring our teams in. The more people in on this the better. We’d be able to cover more ground.” Kuroo suggested.

  
  


Iwaizumi agrees. “But we have to be certain they can be trusted. Not that i suspect your team.” “Or yours” “But we must make sure.”

 

They started thinking on how best to involve their teams.

 

“I got it!” Kuroo said then started explaining to Iwaizumi his plan.

 

“That just might work.”

 

“Give me a couple of days to get it ready then bring them over.” Kuroo said. And with that he left. He couldn’t stay all day in Iwaizumi’s room lest someone walk in on them scheming.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


When the time came, Iwaizumi gathered all of the members of Seijoh and Nekoma and took them to the back of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. The training field was there and little further back was a 789,866 acre forest used for wilderness survival practice. Iwaizumi lead them into the forest and they kept walking for about an hour or so.

 

“So where are we headed.” Hanamaki asked. He had calmed down after those three weeks so no one needed to fear a fight, he was just depressed now.

 

“We’re almost there.” Was all Iwaizumi said.

 

A couple minutes later, he led them to an old cabin. Iwaizumi opened the door and walked inside. The place was deserted, dust covering the furniture. Iwaizumi kept walking till he reached the bedroom. Inside of it was a simple bed and night stand. He pulled up the rug and opened up the trap door that was hidden underneath then looked at the teams.

 

“You want us to go down there Iwaizumi-san?” Kindaichi asked confused.

 

Iwaizumi noded. That's all Kyoutani needed and he immediately went through it shortly followed by the rest of seijoh.

 

“Are you sure Kuroo wants us to go down there?” Yaku asked. 

 

The only way Iwaizumi was able to persuade Nekoma into following was by saying that Kuroo was waiting for them.

 

“Let's go Yaku-san! Here let me carry you, it’s dark down there and i don’t want you to trip since you’re so shor-AHH!” Lev didn’t get to finish what he was gonna say, yaku kicked him causing him to fall through the trapdoor and followed after. The others were wary but went down nonetheless.

 

After he checked to make sure no one was looking, Iwaizumi went down to then shut the door and pulled out a flashlight turning it on. It was like a basement. To the wall on their right was another door but this one was made of metal,contrary to the wooden structure they were in. Iwaizumi led them through it and on the other side was another room but with chairs lined up.

 

“I’m glad that you guys made it. Hurry up and sit down.” Kuroo said. He was waiting in the front of the room. 

 

As  everyone walked in they noticed the room was made entirely out of metal. Most likely a thick one used to prevent anyone from listening in.

 

Once everyone was in. Iwaizumi closed the door and locked it, sealing them all in  and stood in front of the door guarding it.

 

“Now that everyone’s here, we have something important to discuss. Anyone else feel like something wrong?” Kuroo looked around.

 

The teams stayed quiet.

 

“Are you talking about Oikawa’s death Kuroo-san?” Lev spoke.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK LEV.” yaku hissed at the giant and jabbed him in the stomach knocking the air out of him. Matsukawa had to restrain Hanamaki who tried to stand up.

 

“You can’t say that you idiot!” Yamamoto yelled at Lev. the others in nekoma nodded

 

“Ow. But we were all thinking it. You know things don’t add up with what our commander said. We even checked oikawa’s personal bank that he kept hidden and noticed he made a car purchase a week and a half ago” Lev said, rubbing his stomach.

 

At that everyone grew silent. 

 

Kuroo clapped his hands grabbing their attention again. 

 

“How do you guys know about Oikawa’s private bank accounts. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t even know about them?” Iwaizumi questioned

 

“ . . . we confronted Nekoma, wanted them to check if Oikawa’s stuff had been used. We couldn’t accept that he was just gone so we were looking for any signs to see if he was still alive. We didn’t tell you because you still seemed out of it.” Kunimi answered.

 

Iwaizumi and kuroo grinned at each other. This was better than they expected. Both teams were already working together and had already suspected that something was up.

 

“Good, now that we’re all on the same page. We have much to discuss.”

 

Kuroo started informing the teams on his and Iwaizumi’s own discoveries. Once everyone was caught up Iwaizumi took over.

 

“We know that oikawa’s alive and in hiding. What we need to find out is what caused him to disappear. If he's hiding from his own organization, that means the problem is here. We can’t trust anyone so whatever is said here can not be repeated outside. This is the only safe location. Even S.H.I.E.L.D doesn’t know about this place. It was forgotten about a couple years back since it outdated.”Iwaizumi informed them. He looked at Nekoma

 

“I need you guys to search the database. Pull up any files you can about that mission Oikawa was on, especially concerning that boy he was sent to find and retrieve. My guess is that it started there.” Next he turned to his own team.

 

“What Nekoma can’t find through the computers, you guys are going to have to look for. Search the offices and rooms of all the people who have access to the restricted areas that normal agents aren’t given. Keep an ear to the ground and look out for anything suspicious. If you’re out on the field then keep an eye out for oikawa but don’t approach him if you see him. We can’t have anyone else finding him. Eventually we’ll meet up with him again, we’re gonna have to wait until then to talk to him. Let’s meet up in a week here again. We’ll discuss whatever we find. Meeting dismissed. When you leave here go separate ways .”

 

With that said everyone left except for Iwaizumi.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t want anyone to make contact with Oikawa. Like i get it, you could jeopardize him. But i figured you'd at least want to talk to him.” Kuroo commented

 

Iwaizumi let out a choked laugh.

 

“I’d give anything to see him, hear him. Do you know how devastated i felt when I thought I lost him.” He dropped down into the closest chair, leaned forward then put his head in his hands and continued. “ I didn’t just lose a friend. I thought i lost the love of my life.” His voiced cracked. “And to make it worse I never told that idiot that i loved him. We’ve been dancing around each other for years, too scared to take the first step.”

 

Kuroo walked over and sat next to his friend, patting his back in support.

 

“Then next time you see each other, make sure you tell him how you feel. Think of it as your goal. The closer we got to the truth, the closer we get to him. And hey, make sure you kiss him then confess. He’ll love that romantic crap.” Kuroo said grinning. 

 

Iwaizumi laughed at that.

 

“That’s if he doesn’t annoy me before then. Knowing him, he’d find a way to bother me even from wherever he’s hiding. That’s enough of being sappy. Let's get started.”

  
Both men stood up and walked out. They needed to get started soon, this wasn’t going to be an easy feat to accomplish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that writing sad stories come to me more easier than any other kind. Like i can think of sad ideas easier than happy ones. There is something wrong with me. Even when i'm writing happy ones i try and make my children get hurt. For a while i actually considered killing Oikawa but thought better of it. Strippedcheeta would fuckin murder my ass.


	9. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma explains who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first i was gonna break this up into two chapters but then i figured that was gonna be torture if you only got half the explanation.
> 
> I changed some things from the original Inhuman's origin story to better fit this fic.

When Oikawa and Kenma had gotten caught in the park by the other agents, Oikawa barely escaped the shots fired at him. He pulled out the gun he kept hidden on him and fired, killing them. After that they ran again.

 

They kept to the back streets, using the shadows to conceal themselves until they were able to hitch a ride over to the next city. There they checked into a motel using psuedo names.

 

Oikawa barricaded the door and stuck to the window in the back of the room with Kenma. If anyone forced their way in through the door, they were going to use the window as an escape. The minutes ticked by and Oikawa turned to his companion.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re aware of this already but I’ll say it anyways. That was me officially resigning from my job. You are no longer my target.” He said.

 

Kenma turns to look at him. “Does this mean I’m free to go?”

 

Oikawa took a minute to consider his words before he spoke again. “Yes, you are free to leave.” He started and Kenma lifted up his bound hands. “But I want to talk with you about something important first. Afterwards I’ll release you and you can decide whether to stay or go.”

 

Kenma dropped his arms in irritation but waited for him to continue.

 

“Remember when I told you about the phone call I got and asked you ‘why are you so important’?” Kenma nodded his head. “Well, I decided to look more into it. I went through my organization's database and came across some interesting info that I'm guessing is about you. The files I came across kept talking about ‘The Inhumans’. I take it that’s what you are?” Kenma didn’t say anything but his face lost color. Oikawa took that as a yes. “What I wanna know is why. Why are you guys important. What makes you so special. How come I’ve never heard of you. Are you guys like mutants? The files say you’re the last one, what happened to all the others?” Oikawa questioned. Kenma started to look a little bit panicked so he changed tactics.

 

“Look, I’m not going to do anything to you. I need to know because the organization I just left is supposed to be good. SHIELD is supposed protect humanity and I just figured out that the files I acquired had Hydra on them. Hydra’s this organization that’s opposite from SHIELD. SHIELD protects, HYDRA destroys. I don’t know why both parties are working together but there’s no mistaking that they are since Hydra’s stamp is on SHIELD classified documents. I--WE need to figure out their endgame and why it involves you. Please help me with this.” The room grows silent.

 

Kenma takes a minute to think about what Oikawa said. He may not know much about these Organizations but if what Oikawa said was true, then

Kenma was in deep shit and he couldn’t go at this alone. But at the same time, should he trust this man who he knew nothing about? Who had originally been sent to capture him. For all Kenma knew, this could be a trap to lower his guard.

 

“ . . . . Give . . . Give me a couple of days to think this through.” He finally responded.

 

Oikawa agreed and the subject was dropped. He didn’t release Kenma from his restraints though, leaving the handcuffs on as insurance until he reached a decision.

 

They didn’t talk a lot for the next couple of days. Only when they needed to discuss where to head next and when they checked to make sure they weren't being followed. A week and a half later, Oikawa decided to buy a car from a dealership with the money he kept hidden. They couldn't stick to using public transportation afterall, that’s what originally led to Kenma getting captured. As they were on the road to North Carolina, Kenma came to a decision.

 

“Oikawa, pull up at the next Motel, I’ll tell you about me but what you hear can not be repeated to anyone else unless I say so.”  

 

Oikawa agreed, was silently hoping the other trust him. If there was anything He couldn’t stand, it was being left in the dark. The more information he got, the better he was prepared. And what Kenma knew was too important to let slip by.

 

They pulled up to an old motel just off the freeway. Hardly anybody was there, just the employee and two other guests. When they got their room, Oikawa checked to make sure it was safe then proceeded to block all entry points ways except one. Then he sat down at the front of the bed and motioned for Kenma to sit across. Once they were situated, Kenma began his story.

 

“Inhumans were created millions of years ago. An Alien Race known as the Kree were at war with another race called the Skrull at the time; they made a station on Uranus because it was strategic position between both empires. They experimented on the Homo-sapiens that lived on earth and discovered that the creatures on there had genetic potential because of another alien race called Celestials. Apparently the Celestials had genetically experimented on the Homo-sapiens creating two sub-species, the Eternals and the Deviants.”

 

“Why did they create two sub-species? Are they still alive?” Oikawa said excitedly.

 

He may be suave and charismatic but everybody had a nerdy side to them. For Oikawa it was aliens, he was infatuated with anything extraterrestrial. To Oikawa, hearing all this was like a kid waking up on christmas and seeing a lot of presents under the christmas tree.

 

“That’s a different story.” Was all Kenma said and continued.

 

“The Kree became intrigued and began to experiment on the Eternals, splicing their DNA into cro-magnons. They had two goals in mind when they did this; the first was to find a way to save their dying race and the second, to create a powerful mutant race of soldiers to fight the Skrulls. In the end, the Kree were successful and their experimentation created a strain of humanity with extraordinary abilities but then for unknown reasons, their experiments were abandoned. That’s how the Inhumans came to be.

 

The Inhumans then formed their own society, secluding themselves from the rest of the world  and developed their own Technology. They experimented with the Terrigen Mist which gave them their powers, but at the same time, it also altered them permanently. Some who went through the mist hardly changed, others were horribly disfigured. When this was discovered, only select people were allowed to enter the mist so there wouldn't be anymore ‘monsters’.”

 

“So that’s why you have golden cat eyes?!” Oikawa exclaimed. Staring at kenma with such rapture that it kinda freaked him out, he didn’t like being the center of attention for too long but he needed to tell the story to Oikawa so he could understand.

 

“I also have a cats flexibility. The cat eyes help me see in the dark too so they’re not just for show.” Kenma said dryly. He was starting to get annoyed by all these interruptions. At that Oikawa got a lecherous grin on his face.

 

“Does that mean you’re-” Kenma cut him off already knowing where this was going. Way too many people had already asked him the same questions. Perverts.

 

“Yes now let me get back to the story. Anyways, the other primates didn’t take too well to the Inhumans and began to persecute them. In order to save themselves, they decided to create a city. It took them several decades before they finished and they named the city Attilan. The ruler at the time was Unspoken, one of strongest Inhumans. Everybody loved and feared him, including the human slaves that had been captured to work on the city.”

 

“Why are you telling me about the rulers” Oikawa questioned. “ Now i know how you guys came to be and that you have powers. What does the monarchy have do with it?”

 

Kenma felt a headache coming on. “There’s more to it than just powers. If you really want to understand why I’m here, wait for me to finish.” He snapped. Oikawa shut up.

 

“Back to what I was saying, Unspoken had a weapon that was considered all powerful at the time. It had the ability to conquer humanity and was named ‘The Slave Engine’. Unspoken didn’t want it to be used so he hid it. Prince Black Bolt didn’t agree with that, he wanted the weapon ready at his disposal in case they were ever attacked. They fought and Black Bolt, along with his supporters Gorgon Karnak, Medusa and the canine Lockjaw overthrew Unspoken. Black Bolt became the new ruler and the others were part of his royal family and given the job as Generals.” Oikawa looked like he was going to speak up when the canine was mentioned but Kenma threw him a glare. “The city was moved around using Anti-gravity Generators. And changes were implemented. Everybody was assigned a role at birth. The only exception were those who went through the mist. They were assigned jobs based off their power. The Inhumans lived in peace for a while until Maximus, Black Bolt’s brother, became greedy. He began affiliating with the Kree. They wanted to reclaim the Inhumans and use them as weapons, after all that is the reason we were created. Black bolt was forced to use his power, the ability to produce quasi-sonic energy, to stop them.” Oikawa looked confused at that.

 

“He can destroy things with his voice.” Kenma restated. Oikawa made an AH face.

 

“It destroyed the ship that the kree were on, it fell and demolished part of Attilan; it also made his brother go insane. They relocated the city to the Himalayas where they stayed there until the city was repaired. During that time Maximus unleashed three Trikon, worker drones, that had been transferred into light energy beings and were under the influence of his mind control.

 

Maximus was able to overthrow his brother causing Black Bolt and the royal family to flee to earth. They ended up getting separated and it took them a few years to regroup and reclaim the throne. But during Maximus’s reign, many Inhumans fled to earth, refusing to live under his tyranny. That’s when mutants started coming out to the public. When the royal family witnessed how the human treated those who were different, Black Bolt decided to gather his people and and relocate Attilan to the Blue Area of the Moon” Kenma finished. Oikawa took a couple of minutes to digest all of this.

 

“So you’re _not_ the last Inhuman?” He said. Kenma shook his head.

 

“But then if you guys are on the moon, which by the way is freakin cool, what are you doing here?”

 

“When Black Bolt made the decision to relocate, a lot of Inhumans were still in hiding since they were getting persecuted with the mutants. He didn’t have a lot of time to wait so he left. A couple of months later, he wanted to bring everyone home so he sent a royal family member with a platoon of soldiers to establish a base in China. There we were tasked with finding all the remaining inhumans and transporting them back to Attilan.” Kenma answered.

 

At that, Oikawa’s face grew intense. “When you say we . .  does that mean you’re-”

 

“Yes. My name is Kenma, member of the Inhumans royal family. Cousin to King Black Bolt.” Kenma announced. Oikawa’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Holy shit! I’m talking with royalty. That's fuckin coo- oh shit. I kidnapped royalty. Wait! Since you were born on the moon, that means you’re an alien! Ha! Wait till I tell my team. I fuckin knew aliens were real. If people can have powers then there can definitely be aliens!”

 

Kenma looked at Oikawa strangely. At first he thought Oikawa was serious, maybe a little smart but now his view changed. This man was weird, maybe even a little crazy.

 

“But you never answered why it was stated you were the last Inhuman and why Hydra and SHIELD want you?” Oikawa said, ending his mini tirade about aliens. Kenma got silent. Oikawa wondered if he said something wrong.

 

“The job I was assigned when i went through the mist, was to gather information. Because of that, I was chosen to be sent to the base and locate other Inhumans whereabouts. They had a team who would come by in a rocket every three months or so to pick up the ones we found and drop off supplies.” Oikawa internally squealed at the word rocket, picturing a u.f.o instead. “When the team had arrived a couple months ago, they brought Maximus with them.”

 

“I thought maximus died?”

 

“No, they had him imprisoned on Attilan until his crime was sentenced. His punishment was to be exiled to earth, Black bolt didn’t want to take any chances of him trying another coup d'etat. At the time we didn’t know Maximus came into contact with that organization Hydra or SHIELD who had become aware of us when they caught an inhuman and questioned them why they were different from regular mutants, more powerful. We knew somebody was after us, but we were hidden carefully so we didn’t worry too much about it. Maximus didn’t tell them about the city on the moon, but he said the last remaining place with Inhumans was in china and gave away our location, in return, they would free him and together they would conquer the planet.

 

I became aware of his plans when I was looking through our database after seeing Maximus spent a lot of time alone in his cell with a laptop a guard had given him and noticed the message he had sent. It was too late though. The organization had already landed at our base. Maximus had supplied them with information on who was powerful and who had useless powers. Those who were considered useless were killed and the others captured. They didn’t want to be used for experiments so they resorted to committing suicide. But that didn’t bother the agent after us. The most important person they wanted captured was _me_.”

 

“Why?” Oikawa got his questions answered; but the more information kenma gave, the more he realized Hydra’s plans for Kenma weren’t just to use his power, there was more to than that.

 

“My power compliments Maximus’s. He can only control minds, I can do much more. His control can be broken but mine is permanent. I can read minds, look at memories and erase or alter them. Any information you have stored, I have access to it. All I need is to look into your eyes or touch you and you’re mine. The only reason I got caught by you is because you have strong mental shields so I didn’t notice you were planning on capturing me. I’ve meet a handful of people like you so i didn’t think too much about it when I did a sweep so I left you alone and didn’t push further.”

 

“AH, so that’s why it was easy. It also explains why I was given these specific handcuffs before I left. I found it kind of weird when a higher up hand told me take these without clarification. They must neutralize powers. You know, you are pretty fuckin terrifying.” Oikawa realized. “But there’s more to it than that, isn’t there.” Kenma looked away and nodded and fidgeted, this was the worst part.

 

“Maximus told Hydra something else in his letter, on top of my powers, he informed them that i could also reproduce.” Kenma whispered the last part. Oikawa’s jaw dropped.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“During the time Inhumans were getting persecuted thousands of years ago, our numbers were slowly declining. To fix that, the genetic council began Experimenting. They’re scientist and are in charge of the mist, deciding who goes through it and who doesn’t; they have the same social standing as the king. They experimented on males, trying to make them conceive since our female population was decreasing. After years of unsuccessful trials, several bloodlines, including the royal family’s , succeeded. The population increased. Over time though, they lines died out and only a handful were able to pass down the trait. I only know of four other people besides me who have the trait, my family only knows about me because i can’t keep secrets from the King and his Generals. This also meant that Maximus was of aware of it.”

 

This information made Oikawa nerdy side interested. This race was insanely smart to be able to pull themselves from the brink of extinction. If Kenma had a child, they would be very powerful.  A sickening thought crossed his mind at that.

  
“They want to use you to create supersoldiers don’t they. Force you to have a kid and experiment on them to create more.” Oikawa felt sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned here that aren't from Haikyuu!! belong to Marvel and Stan Lee.


	10. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Kenma plan what they need to do next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly my internet was out. Plus side, i have written more so the wait won't be too long for the next chapter.

“I kinda guessed that they were after you because you’re powerful, but to take it a step further and use your body is sick.” Oikawa said passing his hands over his face and sighing. “We can’t let them do it. They have to be stopped, but I don’t think we’re gonna be enough” He put his hands together raised them to his lips, leaning forward and thinking.

 

If Hydra/SHIELD wanted kenma just for his powers then Oikawa could have handled the job of protecting Kenma by himself. Even if they got caught, he knew he would be able to rescue them from SHIELD prison cells. But the fact they wanted to use Kenma for experiments made it harder. They’d keep him somewhere else, in a lab most likely. And if they did succeed in getting a kid out of him, they could use that as leverage to keep Kenma tied to them.

 

“If I can contact my team back at SHIELD headquarters, they could help.” Oikawa suggested.

 

“That’s too risky, for all we know they could be in on it.” Kenma said immediately.

 

“They wouldn’t. I know my team and if they knew SHIELD was planning something like this, they would try and put a stop to it. They’re good people.” Oikawa defended. He took pride in the team he was apart of so he refused to believe any of them were bad. Kenma’s brow creased in thought. He didn't know the others. He barely trusted Oikawa as it was, they had to rely on each other since there was no other option, but involving more SHIELD agents could be problem.

 

“Even if they’re not a part of this, it’s still dangerous. I’ll admit that using them could give us an advantage but it also has it’s downside. They’re still working for SHIELD so they’re gonna be monitored. We can’t exactly go meet them face to face.” Kenma reasoned. Oikawa paused, thought it over and chose his next words carefully.

 

“If . . . If there was a way to send them a message. . . and inform them of what’s going on . . .  would you be up for it.”

 

Kenma hesitated “ . . .Yes, _but_ only if you can guarantee that the message you send won't get traced back to us.” If they got the ball rolling with Oikawa’s team, that would save them the trouble of trying to figure out more of SHIELD/HYDRA’s plan.

 

“Good. On the day we ran away. I sent one of my teammates, Iwaizumi Hajime, an encrypted message. I figured SHIELD was going to do something to cover my disappearance. I’m hoping he figured it out and is doing his own little exploration on the matter.” As long as Iwaizumi didn’t think he was on a secret mission, they still had a chance.

 

Kenma narrowed his eyes at Oikawa. So that explained the phone he broke. That was a stupid move but if he’s right, and the team _is_ on their side, that meant more help. But still, it was a stupid move, hopefully Oikawa knew what he was doing. A thought crossed kenma’s mind and he shifted on the bed, bringing his knees up to his chest resting his chin on them. He weighed the pros and cons of telling Oikawa the idea. On one hand it’s best if they stay hidden that way no one else discovers them. On the other, they’re still in danger and Oikawa and Kenma won’t be able to help them if they get tracked down without them knowing.

 

“If they do end up helping, we can’t talk with them until we find more help.  With just the two of us, we’re weak. It’ll take too long to explain to your teammates the situation. Before we go to them, we need to go somewhere else.”

 

“Who else is out there that can help. You said Hydra killed all of your people that were here on earth.” Oikawa said, confused.

 

“ Not everybody. Do you remember the team I mentioned that had been sent to drop off supplies” Kenma said.

 

“Yeah, Didn't they leave after dropping off Maximus?”

 

“No, two days before the attack, I had discovered a location with possible Inhumans in the U.S.A. I sent the team out to look into it. Maximus must have assumed they went back to Attilan when he didn’t see them at the compound as we were transferring him to a different cell and thought it was a perfect time to attack. If they came back to the base and saw all the destruction, they must have figured out what happened and gone into hiding while looking for me. If a member of the royal family goes missing, soldiers are obligated to retrieve the body. We’re too powerful even in death to be left alone, a sample of our DNA could be catastrophic in the wrong hands. They can’t return home without me.

 

“Then how do we find them or get in touch with them?”

 

“On the day you captured me, I came across an interesting news article. You know about the Fukurodani Institute for Higher Learning?”

 

Oikawa nodded, who _didn’t_ know of it. Fukurodani is an institute that houses young mutants and keeps them safe. Everybody, no matter the age, went there if they had powers. No one would think twice about some random people showing up.“You think the team is there?”

 

“That’s where i sent them to look for possible inhumans. I wasn’t sure if they were still there so i researched the school. The article i was looking at contained a picture, in the background I saw the captain of the team sitting in the school's courtyard talking with the students. I’m guessing he’s using the school as a cover” Kenma remembered seeing the team's captain, his image was a little blurry but kenma had spent enough time with the man to figure out it was him in the shot.

 

“Ok, we’ll head over there tomorrow. It’s in the same state as SHIELD but if we hide our looks, we can pass off as regular mutants looking for the Institute.” Oikawa got up off the bed and went to the bathroom, but stopped, then turned to look at kenma.

 

“You trusted me enough to tell me your secrets, I’ll keep my end of the deal.” He said and moved to take off the handcuffs. The handcuffs weren’t the regular kind policemen carried, They looked like a slim black bracelets attached together by a metallic cord. In the middle of the cord was a square box. It was a fingerprint scanner that released the locks. Oikawa pressed his thumb on the scanner and they dropped from kenma’s arms then pocketed them. (Kema’s arms were cuffed in front of him instead of behind like they originally were because Oikawa didn’t wanna keep assisting kenma every time he had to use the bathroom or eat.)

 

Oikawa left to the bathroom. Kenma rubbed his sore wrist once he was alone. Thinking about their conversation, he was glad they were visiting the team captain first. It was better if they gathered the other Inhumans before anything else. It wouldn’t end well if they got captured. Their own powers are pretty formidable, it's one of the reasons why they were assigned the mission of going between earth and Attilan. Plus Kenma had his own personal reasons. _I really hope he still has it, it’ll be a pain in the ass if he lost it or hid it somewhere else_ Kenma thought as he got under the covers. When Oikawa came back out, he raised an eyebrow at the sight.

 

“Let’s take turns staying awake. Since you’re gonna be driving, I’ll go to sleep first. Wake me up when it’s six am. I’ll take over and you can sleep until it’s twelve.” Kenma said and closed his eyes.

 

Oikawa went with it and stationed himself by the door. Now that everything had calmed down, he had time to think. He’s honestly grateful he got that phone call. God knows what might have happened if he had turned in Kenma. Although he does regret not being able to see Iwaizumi. Oikawa smiled to himself at the thought of his best friend.

 

 _Iwa-chan's gonna kick my ass next time he sees me._ He thought and silently chuckled. He could also already imagine his other friends Makki (Hanamaki) and Mattsun (Matsukawa) joining in on that for causing them to worry. The others would probably scold him or hug him in relief. Fuck he missed them so much.

 

Oikawa shook his head to dispel the melancholy creeping up on him. This was no time to let his mind wander. He needed to do this first if he even wanted to see them again. He can gloat to them about saving the world after.With that in mind, he squared his shoulders and took out his gun, keeping it ready.

 

Thankfully nothing happened when Kenma and Oikawa switched shifts or even after that. When Oikawa woke up, they set out.

 

First they went to a discount store. They needed to change their appearance. Oikawa got himself  and kenma new clothes which they immediately put on and threw away their old ones. Kenma erased the clerks mind of them. It kinda freaked Oikawa out, reminding him that without the power suppressant cuffs, Kenma is dangerous.

  
Their next stop was Walmart. They bought a backpack so they could put the other clothes they bought in it as well as drinks and food for the trip back to New York where the Institute is located (plus some CD’s, road trips aren’t complete without music and other ,miscellaneous things Oikawa said they needed). Oikawa also wanted to finishing dying the rest of Kenma’s hair but he refused. He also tried to get Kenma to wear contacts to cover up his cat eyes but they irritated him. Oikawa gave up and just let kenma wear beanies and sunglasses. Once they were packed, they hit the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the other players will start appearing. YAY!
> 
> Since i went without internet, i ended up going on a pilgrimage. We walked from one church to another it was like a two hr walk, even had police stop traffic for us when we crossed the street. It was funny when people stopped to stare and others cars had to honk at them. Strippedcheeta keeps givingme ideas so im probably gonna upload other stories, check em out. Blame her for my slowness, i end up writing other AUs instead of focusing on this one.


	11. Team Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out a little bit more about each other and Oikawa learns some top secret information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible human being for taking so long. This chapter has been ready for a while but in our defense, i was sick and dying while strippedcheeta couldn't use her computer.

The drive from Ohio to New York was relatively small considering the states were next to each other. Now that Oikawa didn’t have to be serious with Kenma, he relaxed. Once they were on the highway headed towards New York, Oikawa put the radio on. Kenma listened to the songs curiously.

 

“What’s with that face? Haven’t you ever listened to music before?” Oikawa asked, peering at Kenma, who was looking out the window to watch the scenery,  from the corner of his eye then focusing back on the road. Kenma shrugged his shoulders, adjusting himself better in his seat.

 

“I came to earth a year ago.” He said as if that explained everything.

 

“So, you still could have listened to music?” How could Kenma know how to navigate himself on earth, book rooms, get transportation, etc yet not know what music is.

 

“The soldiers didn’t want me to get ‘corrupted’,” Kenma added, turning from the window and making air quotes when he said the word. Oikawa snorted. “ so they banned anything from earth. The only exception being computers so that i could look for the others. Of course i didn’t listen. I did hear a couple of songs but they didn't grab my interest. I preferred the games you guys created. I actually bought a psp but that was left behind when you abducted me.” He says, giving Oikawa a look. Kenma was never gonna let that go. The brunette laughed.

 

“Haha, Sorry about that.” Not really, Oikawa didn’t feel bad about what he did, it had been his job. “ What songs did you hear?” He asked curiously. He took the upcoming interection and went back into the carpool lane.

 

“I don’t remember the titles but the artists were  . . Iggy Azalea and justin . . .beaver . . beiber . . .   bieber?”

 

Oikawa huffed at the mention of those two. “No wonder you didn’t like them. Those people wouldn’t know good music if it bit them in the ass. Here.”  He takes one hand off the steering wheel and reaches for the back seats (Kenma raises an eyebrow at Oikawa “That’s not very safe.” “bite me.”), rummaging through the bags and pulling out two CDs. He hands them to Kenma for him to open. After he pulled the plastic wrap off one and opened the case, Oikawa reached over and took the CD and popped it into the slot on the stereo, putting it on shuffle. Feeling myself by Nicki Minaj ft Beyonce begins to play.

 

Oikawa sings along to it. Kenma falls in love with the song after the first verse ends and goes through Oikawa’s mind for the lyrics and joins in. Oikawa reaches for the bags again, pulling out two pairs of sunglasses, handing one to kenma. Kenma gives him another look to which Oikawa replies “You can not listen to these songs without sunglasses, it makes the whole badass vibe even better.” They listen to the rest of the Pinkprint Album, Kenma picking out the lyrics from Oikawa’s head everytime he likes a song. Then Oikawa puts in the Beyoncé album and they do the same thing.They bond like this, the frost on their relationship thawing. Every once in awhile Oikawa would ask Kenma a question which he’d answer and vice versa.

 

By the time they cross the Border into New York, Oikawa knows a lot about his new friend. Kenma’s 19 years old, doesn’t really care for the gender of his partner (pansexual), doesn’t like socializing much or being the center of attention, LOVES apple pie (ate one when he was on the run and had stopped by a diner, after that experience he’s always had one whenever he could), good with computers since that's what helped him locate other Inhumans, and a smart ass.

 

Kenma learns that Oikawa is 21 years old, japanese but raised in the states, Has been with SHIELD since he was 15 (His parents were also SHIELD agents but retired), his best friend is Iwaizumi Hajime (Kenma picked up romantic feeling of him from Oikawa’s mind, He noticed the smirk Kenma threw at him and rolled his eyes and kept going but he did blush.), LOVES milk bread (has it imported from Japan), and is also a smart ass. They’re going to get along just great.

 

“So how is living on Attilan. Any different from here?” Oikawa asks after they finished playing 20 questions about themselves. He switches lanes, getting upset at the car in front for driving slow (he may or may not have stuck his tongue out a the driver.). Kenma scrunched his brows together in thought.

 

“It’s . . . . It’s kinda similar to how you have your Government. Our King is like you’re president. We don’t have a house of Representatives but the genetics council plays the same role as you congress. They’re also the ones who decide who gets to go through the mist to trigger their powers.” Kenma explains. He turns around and reaches into the back, pulling out two waters and a couple of granola bars, handing half to Oikawa.

 

“First,” Oikawa started, putting the items in his lap and opens one one of the bars;eating half. “Why do you know so much about us.”

 

“It’s always important to research where you're going. It doesn’t bode well to go in blind.” Kenma says, shrugging his shoulders and eating his own granola bar.

 

“True. Second, what do you mean the council chooses who uses the mist. I’m curious. How do you chose. Does it only work for you guys or can regular humans and mutants use it?” Oikawa hoped it could, then he’d have something to use on Iwaizumi.

 

Kenma hesitated at this. The Terrigen crystal was sacred to the Inhumans. “I’m going to trust you Tooru, i shouldn’t tell you this but i don’t sense malice in you. You can’t tell anyone this. Not even your best friend Hajime. This information is different that what i shared with you back at the motel, we don't mind that much if someone knows our histoy but the crystals are sacred to us . My family is not afraid to kill outsiders who know about them.” 

 

Oikawa looks over a Kenma from the top of his sunglasses, eyes wide in alarm. “If it’s that dangerous you don’t have to tell me. I wouldn’t want you to get into trouble.” but deep down inside he wanted to know.

 

“It’s fine if only you know. You’re smart but you don’t let it get the better of you. Yet if others know, they might want to mess with it. You humans are curious creatures. I can’t keep track of the minds of everyone who knows, it’s better if I just focus on one person so i can erase their minds if I feel they can no longer be trusted. Besides, despite your curiosity, you know better than to tamper with things that are better left alone. You can also keep an eye out for it in case you ever come across one.” Kenma says. Oikawa internally jumps for joy. Outwardly he gives kenma a smile and eating the rest of his snacks. Learning all this alien culture really excites him.

 

“The mist comes from the Terrigen Crystal. I already told you that not everyone who goes through the mist comes back semi-normal. A lot of people turn into monsters as a side-effect. The council screens people beforehand. Those who are chosen get their powers while those who aren't have their powers kept dormant for their protection. And yes, only Inhumans can use the mist. Years ago we had been invaded by some humans, our defenses were down since we were busy re-building Attilan after the Kree ship crashed. They stole the crystal knowing that's where we got our powers and wanted to use it on themselves. One of our own had also been captured and witnessed what happened.” Kenma faltered. 

 

When that had happened, Kenma, eight years old at the time, had barely gone through the process. His powers were out of control, reading everybody's mind, erasing or altering them too so he had been locked in a chamber until he was able to control it. The day the crystal was recaptured, Kenma had noticed the door was left unlocked and had ventured out of the room. When he saw everyone rushing to the palace, he followed. There he spotted the man who had had come back with the crystal. He was in the middle of telling the royal family what had transpired with the enemy when Kenma accidentally saw his memories. He promptly threw up and had to be rushed back to the chamber.

 

Oikawa saw the horror-stricken look in the other's face and promptly swallowed the food he had in his mouth. What ever happened must have been awful.

 

“The process can only be done in a room with one person so it doesn't affect those who shouldn’t use it. They had done it in the open with everyone. The humans at first seemed fine they all gained powers. But then some began deteriorating, their bodies burning out. Others grew old in a matter of seconds, leaving behind an empty husk. I was all over in a matter of seconds. Only four people survived. Turns out they were mutants. The mist didn’t just amplified their powers, it also mutated them. One of the mutants’ powers was heightened sense. After the mist, she ended up going into a coma when she bumped into someone and died. Another could use force fields but the air couldn't pass through and he suffocated. The last one could summon spirits, but she couldn’t control them and they tormented her causing her to commit suicide.” It had been a horrible discovery.

 

Oikawa looked over at kenma, slowing down the car a little, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly and a horrified look on his face. “What happened to the fourth guy?”

 

“His power was to change his skin color so his skin changed all the time. After a couple of years though he died. Turns out the mist is poisonous to everyone but us. That’s why we don’t want anyone to get their hands on it. Humans will mess with it, using it despite the side-effects.” 

 

Oikawa couldn’t argue with that. The U.S army would probably use it even if it kills people, just to win. 

 

They stay silent the rest of the way, the only noise coming from the snacks they eat and the stereo playing. Oikawa drives off the freeway once they’re close to the Institute. They continue through the streets and park a block away from the Institute. They get out, Kenma pulling on the beanie and readjusting the sunglasses.

 

They walk up to the gates and press the button on the wall with a speaker above it. A voice answers.

 

“Helloooooo! You have reached the Fukurodani Institute for Higher learning!  if you’re the pizza guy, buzz twice. Media, then go away before i make you. Mutant then face the camera and show your face.” Oikawa and Kenma share an odd look at the first two options.

 

Kenma reaches for the button, pressing it again and speaking into the intercom. “Is Keiji there?”

 

It’s silent before the voice replies.

  
“Who wants to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cold and raining over here like what the hell. Winter is over, i want the damn sun.


	12. Meetings and Special Guest Apperances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Oikawa meet up With Keiji and Bokuto to discuss some things. Meanwhile Iwaizumi and the others et a lead on Hydra and the truth about SHIELD comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will heavily allude to Captain America The Winter Soldier so if you haven't seen that movie yet i suggest you watch it or this chapter will spoil the movie.
> 
> Liz: I apologize for taking forever with this chapter. I am a giant procrastinator. I get lost a lot and forget to write. Forgive me. Shout out to the guest who sent me that comment. I needed that. Thanks
> 
> strippedcheeta: Yes, thanks for urging her to write; hoe wouldn't listen to me. And to any other readers out there who feel like she's taking forever, Don't be afraid to yell at the little fuck nugget. You have my blessings

Before either of them could answer, a shuffling was heard over the intercom. The sound of somebody being hit and a mumbled ow came through. Oikawa and Kenma looked at each other but didn’t comment. A different voice came out and it took oikawa by surprise. The tone was soft like silk, he could listen to it all day. Was it a super power? Oikawa was too busy trying to analyze the voice that he missed the conversation completely. When the gate started to open, Oikawa looked around dazed. Kenma looked at him with a knowing smile.

 

“He has that effect on people. Puts them at ease and calms them down. We used to send him out to be the peacekeeper on Attilan when he wasn’t out on missions, you’re not the only one to get entranced. Don’t worry though, that’s not his power.” Kenma consoled, patting his back as they entered the institutes grounds.

They followed the path leading them to the front steps of the school. It used to be a manor but it was remodeled it to be like a college dorm to better house the students. There’s a separate building where the actual teaching happens.

 

When they reached the door, it opened up and a man stood there with a smile on his face. He has dirty blonde hair, narrow eyes and is a couple of inches shorter than Oikawa.

 

“Sorry about earlier, knew you would come but I had to make sure it was you guys. You could never be too sure these days.” Ah so this was the first voice they had heard. He ushered them in and led up the grand stairs and down a hallway.

 

“You knew we were coming?” Oikawa asked. Kenma trailed behind him eyeing everything warily. The man just smiled at them, stopped in front of a door and opened it.

 

Once they were all in he shut it again. Oikawa looked around the room, there were six other people in here. Kenma went behind him. The room looked like the kind you see in principal’s office. A man sat at a desk, another was perched on it. The other four occupied chairs that are up against the wall. The man perched on the desk stood up and Oikawa focused on him. He’s beautiful. Oikawa would bet anything that this was the second voice they had heard.

 

“I see you got my warning. Glad you listened to it.” Warning? What warni-oh.

 

“You’re the one who gave me that call.” The reason why he was in this mess. The man smiled

 

“Yes. I wanna thank you though. You helped me find Kenma faster and helped protect him. Even with my powers I could only do so much before someone caught on.” The man stepped forward and shook Oikawa's hand.

 

“Powers?” Oikawa asked confused.

 

“Keiji can manipulate technology. He’s better than me with computers which is why they put him in charge of the team sent to earth. He can create weapons or devices and hack into just about anything.” Kenma supplied. The man, Keiji, nodded.

 

“Akaashi Keiji, Captain to the recon squad sent by the royal family. Glad to make your acquaintance Oikawa Tooru, Captain of the Seijoh team from S.H.I.E.L.D” 

 

Oikawa was surprised again. He must have used his powers to investigate him. “So is this your team.” he said looking around at the other five people in the room. The man, who bore a striking resemblance to an owl, sitting at the desk stood up.

 

“Nah, we’re not Keiji’s team. The name’s Koutarou but call me Bokuto, it’s easier. I’m Fukurodani’s founder! Actually my parents were but they passed away so now i’m in charge.” Bokuto said, making his way over to them to shake hands. Then he saw Kenma half hiding behind Oikawa. “Hey hey hey! If it isn’t the little royal Keiji’s told me about. You’re as cute as he is!” Kenma ducked away, a light blush on his cheek, not used to such a loud person. At that reaction Bokuto laughed and Keiji rolled his eyes.

 

“Forgive him, he doesn’t have a filter so half the stuff he thinks automatically comes out.” he said exasperated. Kenma nodded and shook Bokuto’s hand after Oikawa. Keiji turned around to face the other occupants in the room. 

 

“Would you guys go check on the students. I have some stuff to discuss with these two. I’ll fill you guys in later.” They nodded and filed out. Once it was just the four of them, Bokuto and Keiji sat down in the chairs. Kenma and Oikawa joined them.

 

“Let me inform you of the events that transpired after you sent me and my team away.” Keiji said to Kenma. Kenma nodded. Keiji looked over at Oikawa. “ I presume you’ve already told Oikawa everything about us so I won’t withhold any information.” Kenma nodded again.

 

“After you sent us to investigate this institute, we saw that none of our people were hiding here so we went back. When we returned to base and saw all the devastation, we looked for you as we cremated the dead and erased all evidence of us being here. Seeing that you weren’t dead, the team and I decided to split up and look for you. I stayed behind here because Bokuto knew what we are.” Bokuto nodded and jumped in.

 

“Yeah! When Keiji first came here, he tried to pass off as a mutant but I figured him out quickly!” 

 

“ Akinori, the man who brought you guys in, used his invisibility to follow me around and caught me talking to my team. I had to explain to them what I was really doing here and they were kind enough to keep it a secret and even help me out.” Keiji clarified and continued with his story.

 

“After they knew the truth, I built a computer and set it to search for Kenma. We came across the police video of the bank robbery and Haruki, the smaller man with the brown hair and undercut that was here earlier, noticed that another group was also searching for you. We hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D and found that they sent you after him, as well as the files pertaining to Inhumans. Akinori tracked you and monitored your calls to get an idea as to what kind of person you are.” Oikawa agreed with Keiji’s account. 

 

“Yeah. They sent me after him but didn’t say why and I never questioned orders.” He clenched his hands. “Never thought I had to since we were an organization that was supposed to protect the people. I grew up believing in them.” Keiji nodded in understandment.

 

He was gonna continue when the door opened. The group turned expecting one of the persons who had left but were greeted with a man in black and red spandex covering his entire body, katanas strapped to his back and guns secured in their holsters on his legs, waist and other places. He walked in with a plate of . . .  chimichangas? The man sat down on the window seat looking out over the courtyard. He rolled up his mask and brought one of the chimichangas up to his face to eat.

 

“What are you doing here?”  Keiji asked. The man shrieked in surprise and dropped his food. He looked at the mess in dismay. “My food! Noooooo! Warn a person first, I almost got scared to death! Not that it’s possible.” The man then turned and examined the other people. “OOOOH! Is this one of those secret meetings! Don’t mind me, continue with whatever you were talking about.” He sat back down and crossed his legs; resting his elbows and interlocking his fingers, putting his chin on top. The room stayed quiet and the man raised on of his arms to urge them to continue. 

 

Keiji sighed. “We are not gonna discuss anything with you. Please leave.” The man whined but got up and slowly made his way over to the door, his shoulders drooping. As he opened the door, he looked back one more time giving them puppy dog eyes. The action was surprisingly able to be conveyed through the mask. Bokuto looks at Keiji, eye’s begging the other to let the masked man stay but Keji refuses. The man leaves the room, shutting the door. They stay silent for a couple of minutes to make sure the man doesn't come back.

 

“Good. Now then, back to what we were discu-” Keiji gets interrupted by a loud explosion. The sound of someone running and maniac laughter echoes through the institute. They run to the window and see the man in the red and black spandex run out. “God dammit Deadpool.” Keiji sighs as they sit back down. Kenma still eyes the window worried. “Shouldn’t you go check out the explosion?” 

 

“It’s fine, the others probably have it covered.”Keiji says.

 

“Anyways. I didn’t want to go out looking for Kenma and risk S.H.I.E.L.D becoming aware that i was alive and here on earth which is why I gave you a call. I figured you weren't in on the whole capturing us.” Keiji finished. Oikawa took a moment to process this new information, his brows furrowing in thought.

 

“They would have captured you and not killed you? I mean your power is cool an all but S.H.I.E.L.D already has a team that is really good with computers.” He asked, thinking of Nekoma.

 

“Hey! Keiji is awesome! They’d be crazy not to take him!” Bokuto exclaimed. Everyone looked at him strangely. “Thank You?” Keiji said confused. Bokuto just smiled and Keiji smiled back softly. Kenma looked  at the little exchange and bit his lip, disconcert marring his features before he returned to looking impassive.

 

“I also possess the same gene that enables me to procreate like Kenma.” Bokuto blushed and Oikawa had a look of understanding. Kenma stared at Bokuto, his cat eyes narrowing in speculation as they shifted between him and keiji before looking away.

 

“Plus I don’t want them to get their hands on this.” Keiji  said and stood up, walking over to the desk and going underneath it. They heard the sound of a safe opening and when he emerged, he had a large cylindrical container. Ten inches in height with a circumference of five. Kenma’s eyes grew large and he looked between the object and Bokuto. “Umm.” 

 

“Don’t worry, Bokuto knows what it is. I told him incase anything happened to me so that he could protect it. I trust him.” Keiji clarified, knowing what kenma was gonna ask.

 

“Don’t worry Kenma, I promise i won't try and use it. I know better than to mess with it.” Bokuto added. Oikawa stood up and walked over to Keiji to peer into the container.

 

“Is this what I think it is?!” he asked shocked. Kenma bit his lip but nodded. “The crystals.” he replied. Oikawa looked through the clear side to see the white with a light blue tinted crystals. “I thought you guys kept it secured on Attilan, what with it being super important.”

 

“It’s not the entire crystal. This one is only a small piece, eight inches tall. The actual thing is three feet. Black bolt gave this piece to me. It reacts when an Inhuman is near it. Gives off a faint glow. I let Keiji use it to help him.” Kenma said, getting up and walking over to the other two, Bokuto followed. Keiji handed the container to Kenma who grasped it securely and held it to his chest.

 

“Well we’ve just gone from fucked to royally fucked. That crystal will cause a whole new mess of problems if S.H.I.E.L.D or HYDRA gets their hands on you and it. We need to get you guys off this planet.” Oikawa stated. Bokuto frowned not wanting to agree but knew it was the best option.

 

“Of course, but what about the two organizations. They’re not gonna stop trying to come after us. It’s better to stand our ground here and put a stop to this.” Keiji said. Kenma nodded. “It’s why none of us have left yet. That and we would need Keiji to build us a new ship to get us home.” Oikawa paced back and forth, ideas formulating in his mind, trying to find the best way to go about this situation.

 

“If you guys are gonna help then let's round up the rest of your team. After we meet up with them, we’ll be able to contact my team in S.H.I.E.L.D. That way if we get discovered, we have more people to help us get free. Where are the others?” Oikawa asks, pausing mid-stride. Everyone turns to look at Keiji.

 

“You know who the Avengers are, right.” He says.

 

Oikawa and Bokuto are shocked, Kenma continues to look impassive. He’s heard about them through the internet while he was on the run but he never looked much into it.

 

“You’re shitting me. The rest of  **_your_ ** team is with the team S.H.I.E.L.D put together a couple of months ago. They had Inhumans working under them and they never figured it out?! Hahaha, that’s priceless!” Oikawa exclaimed doubling over in laughter.

 

“Wow. Those guys are constantly in the spotlight and haven’t been found out. I’m amazed.” Bokuto says, admiration in his voice.

 

“Yes, I’ll try and arrange a meeting with just the other three. I know for a fact that they didn’t tell the other Avengers who they really are.We’ll bring them up-to-date on what you two uncovered then talk to them about including the other avengers.” Keiji states. The others think it over and agree. “ Good, let's inform Akinori and the others first of the plan.”

 

As they head out the room, Kenma walks quickly towards Keiji and tugs on his sleeve stopping him. Keiji turns around to look at him and Kenma gives him a perturbed look. Keiji looks away guilty, already knowing the reason and walks towards the others. Kenma follows.

  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


It took Nekoma and Seijoh a month to get a solid lead on HYDRA. They spent all their free time searching S.H.I.E.L.D’s database and all the higher ups’s offices plus off limits rooms for anything pertaining to HYDRA. Sadly they kept running into walls and dead ends until Yaku, with Kunimi’s help, found a lead to an abandoned underground S.H.I.E.L.D site.

 

When they got the location, the teams quietly left Headquarters, and took off. They stopped a mile away from the site and continued the rest of the way on foot. Hiding in the surrounding forest. When they reached the compound, it looked desolate. Just how an abandoned place is supposed to look. 

 

“ It doesn’t look like anyone’s been here.” Matsukawa said. Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Hanamaki and Matsukawa had gone first to scout the place, the rest of the teams stood back hiding, keeping an eye out for suspicious activity. The four stood in front of the entrance to the base. A large steel door, ten feet tall and ten feet wide. There was also a regular door on the left side for easy access. 

 

This SHIELD base was an old one used in the 50’s. With the advancement of technology, they abandoned this site for a more modern one. Heavy industrial locks were placed on the doors and was left at that.

 

“Hanamaki, you’re up.” Iwaizumi ordered. 

 

Hanamaki went towards the door and crouched until he was eye level with the giant lock. He pulled out a small bag from his back pocket and opened it up. Pulling out his tools and set to work on picking the lock. They were all trained to pick locks but hanamaki was the best, he could do it fast and with no mistakes. His team and others had to find creative ways to store their food and personal items lest Hanamaki take an interest in them. 

 

A minute hadn’t even passed when the lock on the door fell. Hanamaki stood up with a triumphant grin and put away his tools. Iwaizumi nodded and went in first followed by Kuroo. They scouted the inside, which was surprisingly small, with their flashlights to see. Kuroo found a light switch. “Think it’ll work.” He said with a cheshire grin. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Surprisingly the lights did come on and they put away their flashlights.

 

The entrance led to a big room that didn’t have any other exits. Ten rows of computers, five on each side, with an old style film projector in the middle and a giant screen on the wall across from the entrance were the only items inside.

 

Seeing no booby traps, Kuroo went outside to beckon the team forward. “Check the walls for any hidden doors or compartments and the computers for any information. Fukunaga, you and Watari stay out here and keep an eye out. Alert us if you see anyone coming.” he told them.

 

Fukunaga and Watari returned to the forest and the others went inside. Seijoh went to investigate the walls and Nekoma decided to see if they could get any of these computers to work. They didn’t.

 

“Why the hell do the lights work but not the computers? It doesn’t make any sense.” Yaku said with a scowl. Seijoh didn’t find anything either. No files, hidden doors, nothing. This seemed to be another dead end.

It was frustrating them.

 

Lev leaned against the film projector and the sound of a switch being flipped followed by a ticking noise echoed in the silent room.

 

“Shit! Run!” Yaku yelled, grabbing lev and heading towards the exit, the other’s on his heels.

 

“WAIT!” Iwaizumi yelled. Everyone stopped and turned around. Apparently the noise was just the film projector turning on as it lit up the screen. Yaku jabbed Lev in the stomach for scaring everyone as they walked back to Kuroo and Iwaizumi who stood next to the film projector.  A man appeared on the black and white film.It looked to have been fimed during the 50’s

 

“Welcome chosen agents. You have been selected for your talents and strengths to be apart of something great. We need your potential to aid us in this fight for the better world!” The man on the screen said. Everyone shifted, unease in their eyes as they listened to the video.

 

As the video went on, their unease shifted to disgust and finally horror as they learned the truth. By the time the video ended, everyone’s eyes were wide in shock. Too stunned to say anything.

  
“Holy Shit.” Kuroo said after a while. “S.H.I.E.L.D  **_isn’t_ ** working with HYDRA. . . . . . S.H.I.E.L.D  **_is_ ** HYRDA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to see Ant Man. I should probably get on that before i watch captain America Civil War, which i have not seen either. I'm gonna clothesline my youngest niece one of these days. The little gremlin throws to much shade and salt for a 3yr old. Can't talk that well but she sure can insult me. Damn child.


	13. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and the group talk to the avengers and Oikawa and Kenma meet up with the rest of the Inhumans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So me and strippedcheeta were dieing at the beginning of this month and only now are we good enough to write. When i wrote this chapter i had a fever of 100 but i pushed myself to write it for you guys. Strippedcheeta couldn't beta the story until now cuz her computer wasn't working. We apologize for being late though. Next time i write a story i won't start posting until it's 100% completed so all of us won't have to suffer.

After the revelation, Seijoh and Nekoma returned to the abandoned house in S.H.I.E.L.D’s training field where they had their first meeting. Everyone was shocked when they found out the Organization they work for was a lie to disguise the greatest evil. They were sitting down in chairs, re-evaluating everything they knew.

 

“Hey you guys! Let's cheer up!” Lev said to break the silence.

 

“How. How is this good. We’ve just found that we were working for the same people S.H.I.E.L.D was built to take down. EVERYTHING WAS A FUCKING LIE, WHY SHOULD WE BE HAPPY.” Yahaba yelled back.

 

“DON’T FUCKING YELL AT LEV, HE’S TRYING TO BE HELPFUL!” Yaku retorted. Both men stood up, glaring at each other. Yaku took a threatening step forward when Kuroo intervened.

 

“Hey now. Let’s calm down. I don’t think Lev meant it like that. I’ll admit that the whole S.H.I.E.L.D is HYDRA thing took me by surprise too but that doesn't mean we should let it get to us. What kind of agents would we be if we fall apart over such big discoveries.” Kuroo said trying to placate both men. “How about we let Lev finish speaking, I’m sure he had more to say.” Kuroo turned to look at Lev who smiled in thanks.

 

“As I was saying. Let’s cheer up. We managed to discover something important. This means that Oikawa went missing because he probably came across the same thing or something similar. This is a big step forward. I say we take this information and use it to our advantage. Instead of wallowing here in self-loathing for technically being agents of Hydra; we keep acting like nothing’s wrong, that we don’t suspect a thing, and we find a way to get rid of HYDRA. We remove them and I’m sure you guys will be able to get Oikawa back.”

 

Most of the agents nod their heads (Some look shocked that the newbie on nekoma came up with something so smart). Lev may act stupid most of the time but there’s no way he could have stayed with Nekoma if he wasn’t smart. Yaku smiles at Lev but throws a smirk at Yahaba who mumbles his agreement and sits down.

 

“I agree with Haiba, we need to create a plan of attack. I doubt everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D is a HYDRA agent. If we could find a way to single out the real S.H.I.E.L.D agents, we’d be able to take HYDRA on and emerge the winners .” Kunimi adds.

 

“We could cause a commotion which draws everyone outside and we could reveal the truth to them. It would start a war but that’s the only way I can see this going. It’s also the fastest way to get rid of them.” Watari says. Both teams start talking amongst themselves, arguing back and forth on how to go about this.

 

“But if we fight out in the open. There’s a possibility the media will catch wind of it. If the world finds out then It’ll be the end of S.H.I.E.L.D  **_and_ ** HYDRA.” Kai interjects. The murmurs die down.

 

“If that happens then it’s a risk we’ll have to take. It would force HYDRA to hide in the shadows where it’ll be hard to get them but it also means they won’t be in SHIELD. We can always appeal to the government to keep the real S.H.I.E.L.D agents and have them send officials to keep watch over us.”  Iwaizumi says. The teams mentally weigh the pros and cons of the idea.

 

“I’m all for it. I’d rather have a government official here watching my every step then not being able to beat the shit out of HYDRA for the trying to kill Oikawa.” Hanamaki says shrugging. Matsukawa smiles and voices his agreement. The others take a while to deliberate it but in the end, they all agree.

 

“So what’s the plan to draw everyone out?” Hanamaki says. Everyone falls silent again, turning to the two leaders. 

 

“I wanna add something before we come up with a plan.” Kuroo says. “Since we don’t know how many people are on HYDRA’s side, we need to get some people on our side before the confrontation. The truth has to be kept secret until then so we need to find some people who don’t like S.H.I.E.L.D to begin with.” Kuroo pauses to let his words sink in. Seijoh turns to look at each other as they contemplate his words. Nekoma stays quiet, thinking it over. When no one offers their opinion, he continues.  “ A group that is all about justice and protecting the people.” Everyone still looks puzzled, trying to think of a group that would try and take on SHIELD. No one is stupid enough to go up against such a powerful organization.

 

Iwaizumi smiles as he realizes who Kuroo is hinting at. “The Avengers.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Bokuto and Keiji had talked with the other five men at Fukurodani before they departed to the Avengers tower located in Manhattan, New York. Akinori, Tatsuki, Yamato, Haruki, and Wataru would meet up with them after they put the school on lockdown, gathered supplies and talked to the adult mutants to see if any of them want to help in the upcoming fight. 

 

Keiji had contacted his team members to let them know they were coming. His second-in-command had agreed to see them and gave them access to the underground parking lot that has an elevator for large crowds. 

 

They got in the elevator, pushing the button for the 40th level and stood back waiting. Keiji and Oikawa looked straight ahead at the doors while Bokuto was looking around in amazement. The elevator had tinted see through windows and was built on the outside so guests could have a view of the city.

 

The higher the elevator got, the more Kenma squeezed the back pack to his chest. Kenma wasn’t a fan of heights, he took a step closer to Keiji and Kenma’s left hand accidently brushed Keiji’s side.

 

Kenma let out a gasp and immediately pulled his hand back; forgetting his fear of heights for a moment and taking a small step back. He looked down at his hand then back to Keiji. Kenma’s face grew slightly pale as he reached out to try and grab Keiji’s attention. But before his hand could make contact with Keiji’s shoulder, the elevator stopped and made a pinging sound as the doors opened. Kenma pulled his hand back but his eyes remained on Keiji.

 

As they got off, they saw a giant white haired male enter one of the two conference rooms on that floor. Kenma was about to reach out with his mind to see who he was when Keiji interrupted him, already knowing what the royal was going to do.

 

“Chikara told me that the other nine members are having a meeting with some people that Asahi, Iron Man, and Daichi, Captain America, know.” 

 

Kenma accepted the answer and didn’t push further, tugging the backpack with the Terrigen crystals closer to himself as they entered the first conference room where the rest of the Inhumans were waiting.

 

“Chikara, Tadashi, Yuu . . . . It’s good to see you again.” Keiji said to the three people sitting at the table.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


When they had all entered the conference room, Iwaizumi and Kuroo took turns explaining to the two Avengers everything they had discovered. At first Daichi didn’t believe them.

 

He didn’t want to believe that the agency his former love, Yui Michimiya, helped create was in fact the same organization he fought against during the 1940’s. Daichi thought they were mostly wiped out. The few remaining HYDRA agents were too few to cause trouble, always kept in check by S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

After their explanation, Kuroo even showed Daichi the video Matsukawa took when they had first discovered the recording at the abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D base. No one wanted to try and copy HYDRAs film incase it triggered a silent alarm so Matsukawa suggested they record the video.

 

Even with that, Asahi still had to hack S.H.I.E.L.D’s database and show Daichi all the proof that was on there to bring him around.

 

Needless to say, Daichi was shocked and furious. After he calmed downed he questioned the two teams on what they wanted to accomplish by showing this to the Avengers.

 

“You remember Oikawa right. Well it seems he caught on to this when they sent him on a mission. He disappeared and we’re trying to get rid of HYDRA so we can bring him back. We don’t necessarily know why he disappeared. It had something to do with Inhumans but we don't know more than that.” Iwaizumi said.

 

Asahi sat at the head of the large table, taking everything in. The others were also seated at the table. Daichi was the only one standing, pacing behind Asahi as he listened.

 

“So what I’m taking from this, is that you guys are going to fight SHIELD. And by telling us all this, you want my team to help. Right.” Daichi said, pausing mid-stride to turn and look at Iwaizumi and Kuroo. They nodded slowly.

 

“We figured you’d want a piece of this action. After all, you guys never really liked S.H.I.E.L.D all that much to begin with. Plus, I don’t think you would have appreciated it if we didn’t come forward with the whole S.H.I.E.L.D is HYDRA thing.” Kuroo said with a grin, directing the last part at Daichi.

 

Daichi folded his hands over his chest and regarded the team’s words. Asahi turned his chair around and looked at his friend, trying to silently read his decision.

 

“ . . . . . Ok. I’m in. There’s no way I’m passing up this opportunity.” Daichi finally said after a while. Nekoma and Seijoh let out a relieved sighed, the rigid posture they had adopted at the beginning of this meeting dropping.

 

“ _ BUT _ , we still have to talk it over with the rest of the team. I’ll give them the option of joining this fight or not.” Daichi added. Some of his teammates are S.H.I.E.L.D employees while others didn’t have anything to do with the organization; having been invited by Daichi to join. It was there call whether or not they were gonna risk their lives in the up coming fight.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine” Iwaizumi agreed. This was basically a favor after all, there was no way he could force them into this.

 

“Three of our members are in the middle of their own meeting with some friends, the rest are on the floor above us hanging out. We can go talk with them right now if you guys want.” Asahi said Iwaizumi and Kuroo looked over at their own teams who nodded.

 

“Yeah, let's go talk with them, the sooner the better.” Iwaizumi said. Everyone stood up, exiting the room. As they made their way over to the elevator with Daichi leading the group and Kuroo and Iwaizumi behind him, the other conference room door opened and out stepped a tall brown haired man with a slightly shorter black haired male behind him. Iwaizumi stopped immediately, his eyes widening in surprise and mouth dropping in shock as he looked at the brown haired man.

  
“Tooru . . . ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fathers day.
> 
> The next ch is already written its just waiting to get beta'd so that wont take long. My fever and cold went away so i'm back for good now. I couldn't even participate in KuroKen month cuz i was sick :( . I recently got into Kingdom Hearts and BNHA.
> 
> Update: my sister @Kira_Serket is on a well deserved vacation right now. for all of you waiting on the next chapter, please have patience. she will be back soon with the new update. thank you for your support <3 Kira_Serket & strippedcheeta


	14. Reunion Part: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa, Keiji, Bokuto and Kenma talk with the rest of Keiji's team about their new discovery and their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm back, so very sorry for the long break it's just that suff came up and i'll explain it in the notes at the end so you can read what happened there if you're curious. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who stuck around. the long break is over and expect weekly updates.
> 
> This chapter may be short but next weeks is gonna be long and i didn't wanna put some of it in this one plus the cliffhanger for that chapter would have been too cruel, i didn't wanna leave anyone in suspense for too long. I've tortured you all too much.
> 
> (hint: I would have left it off with a certain mama crow screaming in agony from the pain he was experiencing, as if he was being burned alive from the inside out and his beloved dadchi couldn't do anything except listen to his cries)

"Yo, Keiji! It’s nice to se-- KENMA!” Yuu started but the minute he saw the royal, he screamed his name and ran to hug him. Thankfully the conference rooms are soundproof or the other people would have heard that.

 

Kenma gets pulled out from his thoughts at the scream and braces for impact from the energetic inhuman.

 

“WE KNEW YOU WEREN'T DEAD. YOU’RE TOO SMART TO GET KILLED OFF BY THAT BASTARD MAXIMUS.” Yuu said, bulldozing into Kenma and hugging him.

 

Kenma awkwardly patted his back and offered the other two Avengers a timid smile. Chikara rolled his eyes at Yuu’s antics and gently pried the smaller male off Kenma.

 

“Calm down Yuu. Kenma, it's good to see you. I’m glad nothing happened to you. We were worried when we returned to the camp and found it destroyed.” Chikara said, eyeing Bokuto and Oikawa warily before leading everyone to the table in the room and telling them to take a seat.

 

“Yeah. When troops stormed the base,they immediately evacuated me. I waited in a village that was close by but i didn’t see anyone else make it out so i headed to the U.S to find you guys.” Kenma said sitting down, putting the backpack in his lap and messing with the zipper. Chikara nodded, accepting Kenmas explanation then he turned to Oikawa.

 

“I take it we have you to thank for Kenma getting this far.” Oikawa waved his hand dismissively at chikara.

 

“It’s fine. Kenma was doing alright on his own. I just butted in and discovered some things that made me stay for the ride.” Oikawa said, reclining in the chair.

 

Keiji leaned forward, clasping his hands together on the table. “On that note, we’re here to discuss certain important things.” 

 

That got the three avengers attention. They sat up in their chairs and directed their gazes to their captain.

 

“The attack on the base was done by HYDRA.” Keiji starts. “ After we separated ways to better look for Kenma, Oikawa was also given a mission to look for him.” At that, Chikara, Tadashi and Yuu looked at Oikawa briefly before returning to listen to Keiji’s story.

 

“I was able to get in contact with him and warn him not to take Kenma. I didn’t know what S.H.I.E.L.D wanted with Kenma but if they knew what he is then i figured it wasn't going to be good. After our brief moment of contact, Oikawa did his own research and came across some classified information.” Keiji finished, gesturing to his right where Oikawa sat to pick up the conversation.

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D, the organization we both work for, is a front for or in league with HYDRA. Either way we’re basically working for the bad guy.” He said bluntly. 

 

Chikara calmly took in the information with a serious face. Tadashi’s eyes widened, his mouth opening a little in surprise. Yuu jumped up, slamming his hands on the table.

 

“Are you SERIOUS!? What the fuck!”

 

Kenma jumped a little at the noise. He could never get used to Yuu’s loud personality 

 

“Calm down Yuu.” Chikara said, grabbing his friend and forcing him to sit back down. Yuu crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, mouth set in a frown with his brows scrunched together. Chikara looked down at the table, contemplating the new info.

 

“This is . . .  well this is something we didn’t plan on. I mean we were sent here to gather up the last of our people. Now . . .we won’t be able to get off this planet safely with those two organizations after us.” he looked over to Tadashi, making eye contact with the younger Inhuman.

 

“You guy must have a plan if you visited us here then.” Tadashi said; him and Chikara (and Yuu) looking at kenma and Keiji. Their captain isn’t stupid enough to come this close to the enemy without a plan. Yeah, the Avengers don’t like S.H.I.E.L.D but they still work for them. Some of the members are still SHIELD Agents, after all.

 

“Of course! Keiji’s got everything figured out!” Bokuto said, speaking up for the first time since they entered the conference room. The three Avengers’ eyes widened as they turned to look at Bokuto. They completely forgot about the mutant.

 

Keiji blushed lightly, sending a smile smile to the man. Bokuto grinned back; a light blush on his face too. Chikara looked at the intriguing exchange. He caught Kenma’s eye and raised his eyebrow, his mind thinking,  _ What’s going on here? _

 

Kenma read Chikara’s mind and grimaced at the question. Keiji began to speak up, explaining his plan on involving the Avengers but Kenma tuned them out. He already heard it a million times.

 

What  _ was _ going on between those two?

 

Akaashi knew better than anyone the rules for coming to earth. Kenma’s going to have to investigate but he wasn’t looking forward to it. Using his power was an invasion of privacy but if it meant important information was being withheld that could cause problems for everyone, then privacy be damned. They were Kenmas’ people and he would do what he had to guarantee their safety.

 

Kenma lowered his head; letting his hair cover his face and tucking the backpack closer to himself. Kenma closed his eyes, gathering up his strength . He was going to have to concentrate to do this and he didn’t want to get caught.

 

Entering someone's mind was easy as long as Kenma had physical contact with the person, but without it then he had to focus on that person's mind and try not to let others derail his focus. When Kenma used his power, people’s minds appeared like beacons trying to get his attention and if he wasn’t careful, Kenma could get sucked into the mind of the wrong person.

 

He could be in the mind of multiple people (around 50 before his strength began to drain) to give orders or wipe them but focusing on one took a lot of concentration so he wouldn’t slip up and accidently mess with the other people who where in the vicinity.

 

Kenma took a deep breath and opened his eyes, focusing them on Bokuto. Kenma dropped the mental shields he uses to protect himself and entered Bokuto’s mind.

 

Reading minds was the easy part since he didn’t need to actually enter anyone, their thoughts just appeared in Kenma’s mind when he allowed them access.

 

But entering minds was like going through a wall made out of jell-o.And once he crossed that wall, Kenma would be in a void like space, standing in a shallow sea. The minute he was there, it was a race to do what he needed. 

 

With only one or two minds, the sea would drag him down slowly but the more people, the faster kenma fell and if he didn’t pull out in time then Kenma would be stuck seeing all the different memories the people had; eventually losing himself in them. 

 

Kenma minimized his search to two months back, trying to do it fast so he could skim over the memories and not intrude too much.

 

His brow furrowed as he stuck his tongue out slightly and concentrated.

 

_ No . . no . . . a little bit further back . . . . . .ok, here we go . . . . go it.  _ Kenma thinks while he’s looking through the memories; his eyes widen in shock as he finds what he needs when a hand touches his shoulder

 

Kenma jerks his head back and looks up to see Oikawa standing over him.

 

“Hey, meetings done so we’re gonna go talk to the others and let them in on this.” he said. 

 

Kenma looked around, seeing everyone already up and standing by the door; waiting for him.

 

Kenma nodded and stood up, shouldering the backpack.

 

_ Keep it cool, don’t let him know what you did,  _ Kema told himself and proceeded to join the group.

 

Oikawa was the first one out the door, followed by Keiji. Kenma was next but crashed into Keiji who stopped short.

 

Kenma let out a little oof, having smacked his face into the other inhumans’ back. He rubbed his nose and peered around Keiji. That’s when he saw the other people who were also making their way to the elevator. A tall spiky haired man, who was leading the group, said Oikawa’s name and all hell broke lose.

 

* * *

  
  


“Tooru . . . ?”

 

Oikawa's’ jaw dropped as he looked at Iwaizumi then let out a high pitched scream and ran to him.

 

Iwaizumi only had half a second to brace himself before his crush/best friend jumped on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWUAHAHAHA! did you think i wasn't going to leave you guys i suspense! don't worry , me hurting you is my way of showing that i love you guys! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Explanation on what happened in my life:
> 
> So right after i posted the last chapter my depression started showing up so i took a break to calm myself cuz i lost interest in a lot of things but then something happened and i got bad again (thats when the story Forever and Always was created). and when things picked back up again my lil sister caused some drama which made home very tense and my anxiety and depression doubled teamed me which fucked me up alot. it eventually calmed down and i can function normally again. Yay!
> 
> I'd write a couple of sentences here and there and eventually this chapter was finished but i just needed to beta it before i uploaded it. 
> 
> I got into yuri on ice so that helped me (i already have fic ideas planned for them) and my bf bought me a 3ds and pokemon moon which is my very first pokemon game that i got to play. i finished it so im going to hunt down the other pokemon games. i legit cried when i finished the game since it is the first pokemon game i ever played (except pokemon go. My childhood is severely missing a lot of stuff other kids had, he was horrified to hear all the stuff i missed out on.) and my bf spent so much money on me. I hugged him for a good long while when i saw him the next day 
> 
> My birthday passed in october and i spent it with strippedcheeta, my bf and my mom as well as my nieces at IHOP. I enjoyed it immensely.
> 
> I got a dino suit and wore that for halloween. A lot of people loved it and kept stopping me to take pictures but that was cool cuz i also got a lot of good candy out of it as well as scaring some kids.me in the dino suit if anyone wants to see: http://kiraserket.tumblr.com/tagged/me
> 
>  
> 
> Things are picking back up and i'm getting back into this series. Updates will be regular. Every week i will upload a new chapter. Thank strippedcheeta for that cuz she kept reminding me about this story and i finally had enough motivation to return. She also gave me a desk so now i can write the stories better insead of being hunched over on the coush in my room or ony bed and giving myself back pain.
> 
> I saw the new Haikyuu season and tendou is my problem child. i love that little shit so much.
> 
> I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MY BABY BOY KENMA PLAY. Since strippedcheeta got me his jersey and shorts (I will forever love her for that) i'm wearing that everytime a new episode comes out for that season. I hope they animate all the faces he makes during the matches.
> 
> Again, thank you very much everyone who stuck with me. I'm grateful to the people who gave me kudos and subscribed and i'm especially grateful to the ppl who commented, you guys make me wanna keep goin and write more. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a happy new year
> 
> (please be kind to us 2017!!!)


	15. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa/Iwaizumi heartfel reunion everyone's been waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kept you guys waiting long enough for the IwaOi scene. Promised this chapter was gonna be longer than the last one.
> 
> Sorry i'm a little late, didn't have much time to write what with my family and me gettin ready for los tres reyes.

Iwaizumi barely had enough time to brace himself before he ended up with an armful of Oikawa 

 

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! I can’t believe you’re here! I’ve missed you so much! This is so fucking great!” Oikawa babbled as he held his friend close.

 

Iwaizumi, for his part, held onto Oikawa tighter; barely believing that his friend was here. A deep sense of relief washed over him and a small smile was slowly slipping onto his face until he realized exactly what happened and he let go, dumping Oikawa onto the floor.

 

“Ow! What the hell Iwa-chan! We were having such a good moment, why did you have to go and ruin it!” Oikawa shouted, glaring up at his best friend.

 

Everyone else in the room just stood back and watched the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents. No one wanted to get in the middle of whatever fight they seem to be having

 

“Shut up Oikawa. Do you know how fucking worried I was when you disappeared and we got the news that you supposedly died?! I was devastated! I fucking mourned for you.”

 

At that, Oikawa shut his mouth. Iwaizumi looked so angry and upset but there were also tears in his eyes that were ready to fall at any moment.

 

Guilt flooded Oikawa. He didn’t know he hurt Iwaizumi so badly with what he did. He never meant for that to happen.

 

“But you got my note right, I made sure to send it to you before my phone got destroyed.” Oikawa said quietly, bringing his knees up to his chest and clasping his arms around them.

 

“It said you were alive but not if you were ok. I was so worried that you were gonna get hurt. You always rush into the fight but I wasn’t there to pull you back this time. What if you could have gotten killed later! I wouldn’t have known because I never recieved any other note afterwards letting me know you were still okay” Iwaizumi growled, clenching his hands and starring Oikawa down.

 

Oikawa flinched and looked away. There were many times Oikawa was close to getting hurt. Many times he barely avoided capture.

 

“I’m sorry” Oikawa said, trying to curl into himself.

 

“I don’t want an apology, I want you to never pull a stupid stunt like that again without me.” Iwaizumi said and grabbed Oikawa by the shirt, pulling him up and smashing their lips together in a harsh kiss.

 

Oikawa was shocked at first but melted into the kiss a second later. Wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi and standing up straighter. The kiss went from harsh to sweet as their pent up feeling flew out the window. Iwaizumi enjoyed the feeling of Oikawa’s chapped lips against his. He wished it could have gone on forever but this wasn’t the time to get too wrapped up in themselves.

 

Iwaizumi was the first to pull away and rest his forehead against Oikawa’s.  

 

“I love you so please don’t ever make me go through that again.”

 

Oikawa could only nod, a small smile breaking out on his face.

 

“As much as I would love to see you guys continue sucking face, we still have work to do.” Kuroo said, interrupting the moment.

 

Iwaizumi blushed and pulled away. Oikawa just grinned and grabbed his boyfriend’s (Oikawa internally squealed at that fact) hand, dragging him towards the others.

 

“Ok guys, no more messing around, let's head up and have a big talk with everyone.” Oikawa said, walking over to the elevator with Iwaizumi, as if he wasn’t the reason they were being held up in the first place.

 

Kuroo just sighed and shook his head at their antics but a smile on his face betrayed him. He was happy for his two friends. They had the biggest crush on each other but they were both too stubborn to say anything about it. It was about damn time they got together, and all it took was one of them to fake their death.

 

Kuroo mentally rolled his eyes at his stupid friends.

 

_ Alls well that ends well I guess,  _ he thought and walked with the rest of the group to the elevator.

 

When Kuroo spotted the most beautiful man ever with two other people, he let them go first like a gentleman. When the smallest of the three with dual colored hair passed by him, time seemed to stop for Kuroo

 

This person is beautiful. Not in the classic sense like his companion or like Oikawa, this person had an otherworldly feel to them. And when Kuroo’s eyes met the strangers, golden cat eyes stared back. Kuroo felt like pinching himself to make sure this wasn’t an illusion.

 

They stayed frozen like that, looking at each other and Kuroo wanted to reach out and touch the stranger, but his companion had noticed Kuroo staring so he reached out and tugged the golden eyed person closer to him; eyes glaring at Kuroo and daring him to try anything. When the person's eyes left his, Kuroo shook himself from the trance and got into the elevator with everyone. Oikawa gave him a cheshire grin, having witnessed the interaction between Kuroo and Kenma, and Kuroo rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

 

Oikawa shrugged and let Keiji push the button to take them to the Avengers main floor where they all hung out.

 

Thankfully the elevator was huge and everyone was able to squeeze in; all of Nekoma, Seijoh, Bokuto, and the Inhumans fit. Although it was still a tight fit, they made it work.

 

Kenma huffed at Keiji pulling him away from the guy with bad bedhead who kept staring at him.  _ Hypocrite  _ he thought but let it pass.

 

They made their way to the 41st floor and they all got out, making their way to the couches in the center of the room with a t.v against the wall.

 

Kenma sat in the middle couch, Keiji next to him with Bokuto. The guy with the bedhead sat on his left and Keiji frowned slightly but let it go.

 

Once everybody was situated in, Daichi excused himself to find the other members, Asahi going with him.

 

It was quiet for only a moment before Seijoh pounced on their leader.

 

“What the hell you asshat! Don’t ever pull that shit again!” Hanamaki said, punching Oikawa. Matsukawa silently agreed, standing behind his boyfriend. 

 

Oikawa is sitting on one of the couches and his team crowded around him, preventing him from getting away.

 

“I know i'm gonna be in charge of the team if anything happened to you but i don’t want that to be anytime soon Oikawa. You still have a lot to teach me.” Yahaba added. Watari nodded in agreement.

 

The rest of the team stayed quiet, they didn’t to say anything though because Oikawa understood that they all missed him and were pretty upset with what he did. He just smiled at them and pulled Hanamaki, who squawked at being manhandled, into a hug.

 

Daichi returned with Asahi, Koushi, Ryu, Kei, Tobio, and Shouyou.

 

“Ok guys, Since i’m assuming Chikara here had a similar discussion. I’m going to say the information that I know and Chikara will add in what he knows. That sound good?” At everyone’s nod, Daichi proceeded.

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D is basically a disguise. They’re a cover so that HYDRA can continue to operate in the dark. They want to use a race called Inhumans to do something; Chikara, if you would.” Daichi said, allowing his teammate to take over. He sat down next to Koushi and waited as Chikara stood up to continue the talk.

 

“These Inhumans that Daichi is talking about is me, Tadashi, Yuu, Keiji,” Keiji raises his hand so they know who he is “ and Kenma.” Kenma slightly raises his hand.

 

At that confession everyone, besides Oikawa and Bokuto who already knew, are shocked. Chikara powers through it before anyone could interrupt him.

 

“We arrived here a while back to look for more of our kind since we lived on earth hundreds of years ago but left because of persecution. Not everyone was evacuated and we returned to gather up the last ones but our base was attacked and we are the only ones left. Keiji, Yuu, Tadashi and myself had been out scouting when the incident happened and Kenma had escaped so we didn’t know where to find him. Tadashi, Yuu, and I ended up joining the Avengers when were  recruited by SHIELD after being on the news for saving those people in subway when it exploded. Keiji was at Fukurodani so we decided to remain undercover as we searched for Kenma. I’m sorry that we lied to you all but we couldn’t risk being discovered.”

 

Chikara goes quiet, letting the news sink in. Asahi is the first one to speak up, surprisingly.

 

“All this time we thought you guys were just mutants. I guess hiding in plain sight is the approach you guys were going for.” He chuckles the last part.

 

Chikara sighs in relief that no one got mad. Yuu jumps onto Asahi, giving him a hug which makes the gentle giant blush a little. Tadashi looks over at his friend (crush) Kei but the blonde doesn’t look mad so Tadashi assumes they’re fine. Daichi and Koushi give their teammates/Inhumans a look but don’t comment. Ryuu is shaking Yuu when he got done hugging Asahi and crying as to why his friend didn’t tell him anything sooner. Something about why couldn’t he trust his bro.Tobio looks serious while Hinata is basically bouncing in his seat with excitement. Seijoh and Nekoma just look at the Inhumans, studying their appearance.

 

“What does HYDRA want from you guys then.” This time it’s Kuroo who speaks up.

 

Chikara looks at Keiji, mentally handing the conversation over to his captain and sitting down with his team.

 

Keiji stands up, pulling Kenma with him. Kenma doesn’t want to get up but relents and goes with his friend.

 

“We were betrayed by one our own, Maximus, and they want to capture us, probably to abuse our power. They want Kenma most of all though.”

 

Everyone’s eyes turn to Kenma. Nervous about the attention, Kenma grips the backpack he has even tighter and refuses to meet anyones eyes. Keiji continues his explanation.

 

“What I say here cannot leave these walls. Understood.” When everyone voices their agreement, Keiji resumes speaking. “Kenma is part of the Royal family, Cousin to our king, and one of the most powerful amongst us. He can manipulate the mind and if HYDRA gets a hold of him, it can spell disaster for everybody.” Everyone's eyes look at Kenma in a new light. “We just want to return to Attilan where we will be better protected. It’s impossible though with HYDRA and SHIELD after us. We would appreciate it if you can lend us your efforts into removing this threat so we can return home safely.”

 

At this new revelation, everyone is once again floored as they continue to stare at the small Inhuman.

 

“What do you need from us” Koushi says.

 

When Kenma hears Koushi’s voice, his eyes immediately look up to stare the man.

 

Koushi looks very pretty. His hazel-brown eyes shine with kindness, the beauty mark under the left eye also adds to his beauty. He has a slim build, posture indicating he has high self esteem.

 

But it’s not his appearance that makes Kenma look at him. Kenma senses one of his people here, plus he feels the terrigen crystals reacting to an Inhuman who hasn’t gone through the ritual.

 

Keiji stops talking as he feels Kenma stiffen and the other Inhumans also look to their captain and royal. Everyone in the room quiets as they sense something important is happening.

 

When Kenma starts to move forward, he ignores all the eyes that latch onto him. Instead he focuses on Koushi.

 

“You’re not an avenger.” He says, making his statement more into a question.

 

Koushi squirms a little, uncomfortable at having captured the attention of the royal Inhuman. “No, I’m Asahi’s co-CEO for Azumane corp. I also take care of the team.” He answers.

 

Kenma stops right in front of Koushi then kneels, putting the backpack down in front of him but now letting it touch Koushi. He reaches out and frames Koushi’s face with his hands and looks into his eyes. Daichi moves to intervene but Keiji stops him with a hand to his shoulder. Daichi looks at him for a second before relenting and sitting back, but the look of worry on his face doesn't disappear.

 

“Who are you?” Kenma murmurs, beginning to let his power activate and before Koushi can answer, a light glow starts to shine underneath his shirt causing Kenma to look down.

 

“Wh-what’s happening?” Koushi asks, fear creeping into his tone. Kenma doesn’t answer; he looks back to Koushi, asking a silent question with his gaze.

 

When Koushi gives a nod of approval, Kenma reaches out and pulls at the chain around Koushi’s neck. He pulls up a small vial attached to the chain. A small glowing terrigen crystal is in the vial.

 

“You’re an Inhuman.” Kenma says

 

“That’s Impossible.” Koushi tries to argue but when kenma looks up, Koushi goes silent. Kenma’s golden cat eyes make Koushi want to submit to him.

 

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to access your memories. I feel a barrier trying to block out. I’m going to have to take it down.” Koushi doesn’t know what to say, he looks over to Daichi.

 

Daichi looks grim but his expression says it's up to Koushi to decide. He deliberates it then agrees, jerking his head to give his approval and Kenma puts his hands back onto the sides of Koushi’s face. He dives into Koushi’s head, breaking through the mental shield.

 

Koushi lets out a small scream at the feeling of the shield breaking, it feels like a stab to the head. Daichi attempts to move again but Keiji’s hand on his shoulder prevents him from moving much. When the other Avengers try to move too, their Inhuman teammates force them to sit back down. They may be friends but Yuu, Chikara, and Tadashi put Kenma above anyone else. They’re his only guards for now, it’s their duty to protect him. 

 

Plus if Kenma gets interrupted when he’s in someone’s mind, the targets mind could get scrambled, leaving them as a vegetable. It’s better to just let Kenma work.

 

Kenma immediately begins to search Koushi’s memories. His adolescent years are normal so he searches further  back. When he reaches Koushi’s childhood, He notices a strong shield boxing the memories up and keeping them hidden.

 

Sending out a silent apology, Kenma wrenches the memories forward causing Koushi to whimper. When Kenma pauses, Koushi tells him to continue through gritted teeth.

 

Kenma see’s scenes of Koushi playing with his parents when he was three. They live at a Inhuman compound hidden in a forest. The scenes are happy for the most part until he reaches to the memory of Koushi at the age of five.

 

Kenma can hear faint screaming as the memory plays out. Koushi’s parents are taking him through the forest.

 

“Mommy, what’s happening?” A young Koushi asks as his Mother carries him. His dad stops halfway through the run but the mother continues to flee.

 

“Mommy, why did daddy stop?”, Koushi’s mother says nothing.Her tears fall down her face landing on Koushi. 

 

Seeing his mother cry starts to terrify him.

 

“I want to go home.” Koushi sobs.

 

He doesn’t understand what’s happening. He had just gone to sleep when a scream woke him up then his mother burst into his room telling Koushi to put on shoes then sweeping him up into her embrace and leaving out the back door with his dad. He sees smoke rising from some houses as screams start to fill the air. 

 

Koushi wants to cover his ears but they wrapped around his mother to prevent himself from falling as they run.

 

Now it’s just him and his mom. He doesn’t know what happened to his dad but he hopes he catches up to them soon.

 

When they reach the road that leads into the city, Koushi’s mom stops running. She puts her son down and kneels down in front of him, making koushi look at her.

 

“Why’d we stop mommy? Are we going to wait for Daddy?” a confused Koushi asks.

 

At that, Koushi’s mom wants to cry but she holds it in.

 

“I want you to listen to mommy very carefully. Can you do that sweetie?” Koushi nods

 

“That’s a good boy.” Her voice breaks and her hand shakes as she brushes his face. She takes a couple of seconds to stare at her son, memorizing his face. She leans forward and kisses his forehead then whispers into his hear.

 

“When i’m done talking you’re going to fall asleep. When you wake up, All your memories will be locked away. You won’t remember anything except for your name.” 

 

When she finishes, Koushi slumps forward asleep. She holds Koushi tightly then releases him. Laying him down gently on the side of the road. She pulls out a flashlight from her pocket and turns it on so that when a car passes by it gets their attention. She also takes off her necklace containing a terrigen crystal in a vial and puts it on her son. 

 

“I love you Koushi, please be safe.” she says, choking on the tears that threaten to fall. She kisses her son one final time then runs back into the forest at the sound of a car approaching.

 

When Kenma pulls back, Koushi is in tears at having relived his lost memories of his parents. This time when Daichi moves forward, Keiji lets him.

 

Kenma stand up on shaking knees and Keiji goes to him. Making sure his charge is ok. Kenma was in Koushi’s mind for five minutes, Keiji wants to make sure Kenma didn’t suffer any damage.

 

Kenma sniffles, wiping away the tears he himself is crying and lets Keiji know he’s fine, Just a little emotional from the memories.

 

“What does this mean for Koushi.” Daichi asks as Koushi continues to cry into his shoulder.

 

Kenma looks at Keiji briefly then answers.

 

“He has the choice of going through the ritual.”

 

“What ritual.” Daichi questions, not ready for Koushi to be experimented on more.

 

“Oh! I know the answer to this one! Basically our dear Koushi here is going to have powers!” Oikawa exclaimed. Everyone looks startled that Oikawa knows this.

 

“Is this going to hurt him.” By now Koushi had stopped crying and just let himself be held by Daichi.

 

Kenma looks away. “Seeing how he only had a small crystal given to him by his parents, The terrigen mist will overload his system when he gets exposed to it. There’s a fifty-fifty chance it could kill him or damage his body if he isn’t strong enough to withstand it.” He answers.

“Absolutely no-” Daichi begins but gets cut off.

 

“I wanna try it.”

 

Daichi looks down at Koushi.

 

“It’s suicide Koushi.” Daichi argues.

 

“But it’s my risk to take.” Koushi answers.

 

Everybody watches as the two argue.

 

“I’ve missed out on my heritage for nearly all my life. I’m not giving up this opportunity Daichi and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

 

Daichi groans and wants to tell Koushi that there’s no way in hell he’s letting him go through with it but the determination on Koushi’s face stops him.

 

“Fine!” Daichi surrenders. He turns to Kenma. “What do you need from us.

 

“I need an empty room. The terrigen mist will poison anyone who comes into contact with them if they aren’t Inhuman. I’ll also need materials to layer the room with to make sure the mist doesn’t seep out.” Keiji says. Since his powers control technology, Kenma will leave it up to him to build the room.

 

Asahi stands up and tells Keiji he has a workshop that he can use. Keiji nods and follows the Human out the room, Bokuto quickly gets up and follows Keiji out the room. This doesn’t escape Keiji’s notice.

 

Everybody else waits in the room. Daichi is holding Koushi, the other Avengers comforting their friend. Seijoh continues to berate their captain and when they notice Oikawa holding Iwaizumi’s hand, they start yelling all over again, ‘finally!’ and ‘About damn time!’ thrown out.

 

Kenma grabs his backpack and goes to sit down. Kuroo immediately turns to him.

 

“Well well, I didn’t know we were in the presence of royalty. If I may, feel free to call on me if you need any help for anything, and anything.” Kuroo says, a smirk on his face as he leans closer to Kenma.

 

Kenma’s eyes widen but before he can say anything. A hand shoots out and smacks Kuroo on the back of his head.

 

“Stop trying to act cool, you just look stupid. And don’t harass Kenma.” Kuroo winces and rubs the back of his head.

 

A short man gets up  and walks to Kenma, stopping in front of him.

 

“Ignore this idiot. He may be our captain but sometimes he acts like a child. I’m Morisuke Yaku, call me Yaku.”  Kenma looks at Yaku then the giant white haired male Kenma had seen earlier comes over with the rest of nekoma

 

“We’re introducing ourselves now! I’m Lev Haiba, call me Lev though.” 

 

“Taketora Yamamoto.”

 

“Yuki Shibayama.”

 

“Nobuyuki Kai.”

 

“Sou Inuoka.”

 

“Shouhei Fukunaga.”

 

“And I am their benevolent captain, Tetsuro Kuroo. We are Nekoma. That’s the name of our team in SHIELD. We specialise in gathering information and sending agents to their locations and relaying information to them. The brain of SHIELD I guess you could call us. Oh and call us by our last names, as agents were used to using them. We don’t go by first names, except Lev since he’s a rookie.” Kuroo says.

 

“Hey, what's your last name! You never told us.” Lev pips up. Yaku smacks him for being rude to royalty.

 

Kenma feels a little anxious at being confronted by so many people but he doesn't sense anything bad from them so he answers.

 

“Inhumans don’t have last names.”

 

“Cool, also, why do you look like a cat? Yaku can he be our official mascot!”

 

“Shutup Lev!” Yaku yells, irritated at his disrespectful partner. He kicks Lev in the back of the knee causing the tall male to fall. Kenma quickly pulls his legs up to avoid getting him. Yamamoto joins in on disciplining Lev and Inuoka, Shibayama, and Fukunaga laugh and place bets on the types of punishments Lev’s gonna face later. Kai on the other hand is the only responsible adult on the team and starts trying to calm Yaku down before he kills Lev.

 

“That’s a good question. Do you feel like answering it.” Kuroo asks.

 

“The terrigen mist sometimes changes us physically. When i went through the ritual i ended up with some cat like qualities.” Kenma didn’t see the point in withholding this information. They’d find out anyway when Koushi emerges from the chamber, probably. Sometimes the people emerge unchanged.

 

“It suits you, I’ve never seen a more beautiful person, Kitten.” Kurro says, giving Kenma a nickname. Kenma blushes and looks away, the nickname makes him feel warm, as butterflies flutter in his stomach.

  
At this reaction, Kuroo grins and continues to tease Kenma. Kenma tries to ignore him but he’s being slowly won over by the charming bedhead captain of Nekoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write mush to save my life. I'm so much better at the angst.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think.  
> Leave kudos and a comment please and thank you
> 
> kiraserket.tumblr.com
> 
> strippedcheeta.tumblr.com


End file.
